Last Chance
by Hotshot
Summary: They have a choice either be annihilated or fight. But to fight, the three clans will have to trust each other. Not an easy thing to do when your bloodlines run back over three thousand years. AU Vampires
1. Prologue

Last Chance  
  
Prologue  
  
By Hotshot  
  
At first America was thought of to be a place where people of all nationalities, classes, and ways of life would blend. It would truly be the best of all places. Violence would never be present and there would be a promise of safety and caring families to welcome you home every night. Disease would be unheard of and death a thing for those frail and senile with old age. All would speak the same language and share the same dreams; all would be equal and jobs would far outnumber the amount of people. Every man would be a king, his fortune growing by the day and his family's perfection multiplying as well. Mostly it would be the perfect place to raise children.  
  
Even in its early years America had problems, especially surrounding large cities like New York. Disease stricken families cramped into crowded tenements; a lack of jobs and money so awful that children as young as five were forced to walk the streets doing odd jobs and being paid less than nothing. Most were paid such little attention that they could lie dead on the streets for days before anyone realized it. And during strikes thugs were brought in to beat these poor children senseless. And in the winter they were forced outside even when the bitter cold was enough to kill them.  
  
Things did get better for these children, but they also grew worse. Laws were passed, but they never stopped all the pain. Decades passed, as did new ways of thinking. New generations began and ended. Employment rates shifted, and prices rose. Many look at it and say how good a life it is but how can it be good when people still suffer.  
  
The thugs hadn't stopped attacking, except now they were called gangs and attacked everyone. Children, no teenagers, were still cheated and forced into minimum wage jobs. Diseases became more curable, but only for those with money. Violence was everywhere and death was often there to claim young victims. There were fights between genders, races, nationalities, everyone. Every man and woman struggled for survival, struggled to live. Struggled in a world that didn't give a damn about them.  
  
Through all these times you'd think the people there to support you would be your family, but alas, that was not always right. Prostitution rates rose rapidly, as did the number of pregnancies. Children were left to homes, foster families, relatives, and some even left to die. Later on others wish they had followed the same path, and found their new way out, suicide. For many that did have families life was just as hard. Scraping by with just enough money to pay rent or hiding alcohol from alcoholic parents. Trying to keep grades up and stay in school. Without an education you couldn't get a job, but you couldn't go to school without somewhere to live, and you couldn't live somewhere without having a job to pay rent. It was an endless cycle. There were broken homes too. Abusive parents, drugs, alcohol and sex were all available on almost every street corner.  
  
The city was never at a standstill. There was always movement. Drugs being sold, sex and alcohol. Lives were destroyed or taken right on the sidewalk.  
  
Memories built up in everyone's minds, the good and the bad creating an intricate web of lies and truths to fall back on. You had to learn who to talk to, who to avoid, where to hide, when to run. You had to be tough to a certain degree or you were doomed to die. The dangers far outweighed the safety that your place of living was supposed to bring. Hate and anger far outweighed any love. There was no sense of comfort or any person who took pity. You were born into this world with a place. If it wasn't perfect you couldn't do anything about it. You were forced to adjust, as hard as it was every man for himself. The laws of the Hammurabi code could be found, an eye for an eye. You had to deal with the world around you. There were many ways to do this and each created downfalls.  
  
Some turned hard, forced to grow up fast they bottled up all feeling and played the tough guy. They were the ones you didn't want to mess with, the ones who knocked over small businesses, carried blades and guns, stole, lied, and cheated, left to fend for themselves and grow up far too fast. Others pretended it wasn't happening. They ignored everything surrounding them and allowed themselves to fall into oblivion. Naivety and oblivion were friends to these people and visited all too often. Some embraced what happened. They loved the drugs, sex, and the crazy lifestyle that came along with all of it. For them it wasn't anything that would be given up for a few unpleasant nights in jail. There a small few that simply melted into the background. They knew what was going on. Some were against it, some weren't, but they were all aware.  
  
Those surrounded by abuse and violence often faced the most difficult reality. Bruises, broken bones, and broken trusts could be healed over time, but a spirit would remain bruised. Some of them ran, the need to get away stronger than ever. Others forced themselves to stay. They had to protect the others and stand up to their fears. They could have been killed and no one would ever notice. There was always some reason to go back.  
  
Then there were those few, more then a few really but no one ever realized it, realized it and lived long that is. They lived for the darkness and the terror that ran through these streets. The ever-changing times, trends, and lives did little to slow or harm them. For them the city moved at fast pace around them but they stood still, never changing, never straying from their path. They were the few that could stand up to those aforementioned horrors of the city, the ones that struck fear into the hearts of even the toughest. They drank blood for pleasure and added to the rising death toll. Each of them had their own tale; their own life as a vampire. They each had a story, one few knew, and sometimes they told you before draining your blood. But you almost never knew the whole story. Never.   
  
* * * A/N: Yeah, that might look kind of familiar to anyone who read this before. I've decided to rewrite this story. The old version just wasn't going anywhere, and I had a new idea with a better storyline, though I still don't know exactly where I will go with this. As some might be able to tell this will be a vampire fic. I'm not opening up a casting call right now but I may in the future if I don't get enough characters from my other source. Hope you liked this. Reviews are appreciated no matter how much criticism they contain so please leave me one.  
  
~Hotshot~~~ 


	2. The First Line: Line of Tobias

_Last Chance_

_The First Line: Line of Tobias_

_Hotshot_

_" Such amazing fiction, these stories they tell.  It always comes to this.  If they **really** had a desire to live they would've been more aware of how easy it is to die, would've been chosen their actions more wisely.  In these moments you can tell they're not regretting having hurt you.  They regret doing it to your face." ~Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_

He walked through the dark city, dark, but not quiet, never quiet.  It was late and well past the curfew of any his age.  He took the alleyways of the great city without fear, for no one would mess with him.  Those who did quickly found themselves in painful, and often deadly situations.  He would merely walk right past the city's drug lords and crooked cops, and cut through the city's loudest clubs, the ones that almost undoubtedly should not have let him in.  

He stepped to the end of an alley and stopped.  He stared out over the city.  There were so many cars and lights even at this time of night.  He gazed out at them for a moment remembering the times where it had been only streetlamps and a few rare drunks wandering the street at this hour.  Ah, and the streets had been so different then, and the buildings so much smaller.  He grinned as a car horn honked loudly in the distance; this time was much more fun.  Back then he had been respected, but today, today he was feared.

He took the corner and began walking along the nearly empty sidewalk.  He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and looked around, aiming to go nowhere in particular for the time being.  Trouble would find him eventually.  

And it did.  He was about a block and a half from where he'd started when someone suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling it out of his pocket.  He turned only to glare at an older woman that had firm hold on his arm and looked to be worried.

"Ah, dearie, what are you doing out this late?  You ought to be home asleep.  Here, let me call you a cab," She put a hand up to hail the nearest one.

He pulled his arm roughly out of her grip, "I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself at this time of night; you're far too young."

"Shove off, lady," He snarled rudely before stalking off.  A few paces away he looked into a glass storefront and saw the disrupted reflection of her looking at him in the utmost horror before turning and stalking away.  He was farther away when he started to laugh.  That woman thinking he was so young and innocent; it was the hardest he'd laughed in a while.

It took a while but the club slowly came into view.  It was one of the several that were open at this hour, and the one that Spot knew the best.  He could hear the music half a block away and walked past it.  Most left out the back door anyway.

He was lucky; one of the girls was slipping out into the alley just as he rounded the buildings corner.  He smirked, knowing her only by reputation.  Her name was Katie, or Katherine, or something like that.  Supposedly she was easy.

She saw him before he said anything and greeted him with a flirtatious smile.  "Hey, how are you?" She asked as though she knew him.

"Pretty good," he said, "The music good tonight?"

"Perfect." She caught his eye and he grinned.  It was enough.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not."

She walked with him farther down the street and through an alley that eventually found them behind an old condemned building.  An even older couch sat against the fence.  Spot had always guessed that the family put it out for the epilepsy foundation, or some other to take.

He sat at one end and she sat down next to him.  He met her eyes and they sat for less than a moment in silence.  He kissed her, quickly making his way from her lips to her neck.  He was soon undoing her shirt in a particularly well-practiced motion.  Her hands worked on the zipper of his jeans. 

Even after they had finished he continued to kiss her neck.  

"You can stop now," she insisted laughing.

He sat up over her and grinned maliciously, exposing two sharp, and longer than normal, canine teeth.

It threw her out of the trance she'd been in quickly and she opened her mouth to scream.  She'd barely made a sound when his hand flew to her throat, cutting off her windpipe.  He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed it twice before digging his teeth into the veins of her neck.

After finishing his meal he stood and went about finding his clothes and getting dressed.  He walked out or the alley and back toward 'home' with an air of calm about him.  He grinned to himself thinking of the headline when they found the body; Nude Corpse Found in Alley.  Not that it was unusual.  Nor was the screwing before he killed them.  His philosophy was that it was their last night alive so they might as well have some pleasure in it.

He moved back across much faster than he had crossed it the first time.  He was in no hurry to get back but his feet carried him on this path faster than any other.  It was probably partly to do with before he'd died; all those nights he's run through the alleyways and back toward home to escape the police.  Though so many years had passed he still felt the paranoia he'd grown accustomed to.

He entered the club that was pounding with music.  It's interior was dark, only the bright lights from the ceiling illuminated it.  He pushed through the crowd to the bar, reaching over himself to grab something.  A hand took firm hold of his wrist and pushed it away.

"I don't think so."

He growled at the older woman as she glared back before moving down the bar to help another paying customer. As soon as she was out of sight he reached back into the bar and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid.  He ripped off the cap and put it to his lips.  Cold, it was good.

He heard them yelling across the club and looked back to find several of his friends back from what he guessed had been a successful hunt.  They joined the masses of people that shook the clubs dance floor as the band began to pound out another, loud song. He felt like he was drowning in the music as always as he watched them.  "Idiots," he mumbled.

"So, Spottie boy, how was your night?" Another voice next to him inquired.

Any other person might have jumped at the body that seemed to suddenly appear on the barstool next to him.  He was used to it.  He tried to shove the short Italian off of his barstool.

"Good." He replied.  They both turned to face the bar again, and he drained the rest of his drink.

"That's good, Isadora, what is it?" He asked.

The bartender snatched the bottle from him, her dark eyes burning. "I thought I told you that you couldn't have any.  I swear Spot, you don't start listening to me-"

"What, so I can be a bartender here but not drink?"

"Exactly," she cracked a wry smile.

"What was it?"

"Merlot.  It's the good stuff so leave it alone."  She put two bottles on the counter in front of them, "Stick to the beer and the blood."

The rest of the horde came stumbling over through the chaos of the floor.  Spot knew them all, many from the days when they'd actually been living and others just from since then.  He'd been responsible for the turning of a few.

"Long night, boys." He smirked.

Pickpocket shrugged, "New place across town is pretty good.  Found a few and shared 'em.  What about you?"

"Get laid?"

He turned his chair around to face a pair of hazel eyes two chairs down.  She was glaring at him.  

"Always." He returned her glare with a smirk, "You forget, the girls are just crazy about me."

"Cocky shit."

"But don't worry; you'll always be my favorite.  Not that many girls are attracted to me and live that long."

"Oh Ceja, not again," Racetrack hissed.

"The first date was a dare, Conlon," She spat, never averting her eyes from his, "The second was out of pity."

He stood up and leaned close to her face, "Pity dates don't usually include sex, sweetie."

"Bite me."

"If you insist," he shrugged and leaned forward but someone grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

Thaddeous, one of the adult vampires in their line stood behind him looking down at them with a rare frown.  "I don't want to deal with one of the spats between the lot of you tonight.  Get out of here before you get yourselves into even deeper trouble."

"Tobias here?" Spot knew the answer before he asked it.  Thaddeous never complained about their arguing unless something was going on.

"Yes," Thad replied, "and he thinks that after two hundred years you'd be able to control your temper a little better.  So all of you get up to the rooms now."

Several of the young boys turned to Isadora, hoping to get some support but she only nodded her head in the general direction of the stairs and began taking their drinks off of the counter.  Mush managed to grab his and escaped up the stairs with the rest or them.

The first thing each of them did upon reaching the upper levels was go to their rooms and change.  They often broke out nicer clothes for hunting; they did have to represent their line after all.  Also, it was after hours, and Tobias wouldn't be pleased to find them all still wandering.  They were confined to the upstairs space so they made themselves more comfortable.   

Each could hear the club steadily emptying and growing quieter beneath them.  They met up in the largest of the suites, as was customary.  Until recently it had been occupied by the oldest of them all but he'd slipped up.  He lay in a vial atop the mantle downstairs, reduced to ashes.  He was gone, but that didn't stop them from invading his room.

Nympho stretched out on the bed, a girl on either arm.  Victoria and Finesse, two of the other girls.  It was a comfortable embrace that wasn't unusual for him.  Maybe he'd sleep with one of them, maybe he wouldn't.

Loki sat at the head of the bed.  He had been her maker.  To make it simple the girl was older than any of them.  He'd been her maker way back when and supposedly her lover.  Her near-black hair hung down her back over her even darker clothes.  Two large brown eyes peered out of the tan, elfin-featured face.  They never rested on one person too long; neither did her body remain in one place.  She fidgeted.  

Becks and Grock were reclining against the side of the bed, perfectly comfortable on the floor.  Alongside them sat Mush, Snipeshooter and Pickpocket.  Those known as Pie Eater and Bumlets occupied a futon propped up in the corner.  Ceja, Spot, and Racetrack reclining in three of the chairs that littered the room.

They were all quiet for a moment as they settled themselves.  The only sound to be heard was Mush's loud swallowing of whatever alcoholic beverage he had managed to sneak upstairs.

Racetrack kneeled on his seat, facing the wall, carefully adjusting the knobs on a speaker box.  Turning one volume knob up and another down he ensured they would not be heard.  "Let's just hope the speaker downstairs is turned on.

Now, it's not that they had no respect for their elders, of course they did, but why should they have been left out of everything.  Several of them had been around longer than some of the 'adults' and they still weren't privy to this kind of information.  It was a bullshit system if you asked any of them.

The jumble of speaking emitting from the wall eventually decreased.  Any that still lasted came to an abrupt end.  

Tobias was there.

**Click. Click.  Click.  **

It was so quiet that you could hear each tap of his shoes as he circled the table.  It was how he stalked prey, and made many of them shiver.  The clicking stopped abruptly and something was mumbled.

"Race, turn it up," Nymph urged, "I want to hear it."

The short vampire turned again and fidgeted with the knobs.

"Are you sure the club is completely empty?" Tobias' silky smooth voice filled the room.

"Closed half an hour ago," Isadora said abruptly.  She paused, "I checked all the rooms twice.  Bar closed an hour ago."

"And they're all upstairs?"

"Yeah," Thaddeous confirmed, "Now what's going on."

"There's been a disruption lately, you could say."  

**Click. **

He took a step.  

"Something happened with the other lines."  

**Click.  Click.**

"So…"

**Click.  Click.  Click.  **

The footsteps seemed to be getting closer.

"So, it's probably not something we can fix."  

**Click.**

An ear-splitting beep pierced the room.  Most of them jumped to cover their ears and avoid the dreadful noise.  In Racetrack's haste to cover his ears he sent the chair tipping far off balance, which in turn sent both him and his seat tumbling to the ground.

"Mother fuc-"

"Excuse me," The deep, silky smooth voice came form the doorway, "What was that?"

Racetrack jumped to his feet and met Tobias' eyes, "Nothing." 

"I hope not," His eyes roamed over them.

Tobias was very much an attractive man.  He had been perhaps in his mid to late twenties when he died.  Despite the pale complexion that was rumored to be worn by all vampires Tobias' skin was nearly always tanned.  Dark hair, kept short and neatly combed, and blue eyes that stared straight past your soul, were what most noticed about him.  His grin was usually one that could make you fear him.  The frown, as he was wearing now, had a more gripping effect.

He was tall, very tall.  In fact he towered over most of the teens, a lean 6'3".  His features were all strong, and muscles carefully sculpted.  He looked weak, but it was very much so a conflicting look, he'd killed men with his bare hands.  Few of them had actually seen it, but none doubted it.  More importantly he was fast.

"Honestly, I wonder what all of you are still doing in here.  He did die more than a month ago."  He crossed the room in to quick steps. The box was ripped off the wall and lay broken in half on the floor.  "When I say you are not to be in the room you are not to be in the room, even if it is just your ears.  It means you are to have no part and no say in the conversation.  You know what I want you to know, and that is it."  He glared at their certain ringleader as he spoke but made sure each and every one of them could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Now, off to bed with all of you." He turned on his heel and strode out the door.  Seconds later the door downstairs made them all start as it banged shut.  

"Bitch," Grock muttered. 

A few of them managed a small laugh.

Spot kicked at the crumpled plastic and wires on the ground as Racetrack straightened the chair he'd fallen from.  

"Can you fix it?"

He shrugged, "Probably, unless Tobias ripped out the one downstairs-"

"In which case we're screwed, but hey, what else is new." Bumlets put in.

"Basically what he said," Racetrack continued.  He rescued the plastic cover from the abuse of Spot's shoeless feet and stumbled out of the room.  A few others followed suit.  

Then there were a few who were just being idiots.  Snipeshooter for one was trying to listen through the heating ducts.  It was one of the faults of being a vampire, most didn't mature if they were trapped in such a young state, the boy being an obvious example.

Pie Eater seized the opportunity to kick the young boy over, "Get to bed, Squirt."

With that the rest of them dispersed as well, Loki closing the door behind her and flipping off the lights.  

They all returned to their rooms and fell quiet, hoping perhaps, to catch some of what was going on downstairs.  Nothing but the muted, and muffles conversation from downstairs could be heard, and none of it was clear enough to actually hear.

A/N: Finally, a chapter!  I know, it's amazing and it probably won't happen unless I suddenly get a huge expanse of free time, something that's very not likely to happy.  

So, yeah, there are two more lines, and therefore two more chapters to introduce them and the fun characters I got.  They'll all be shoved in a disclaimer somewhere in the third chapter.  I don't know if I'm going to keep the chapters like this, in threes, or chop them up more.  We'll see though.  And as for the characters that weren't really introduced here, later, I promise.

I lurve shade, kez, morning dew, and falco for reviewing.  Thanks.

Alright, I need to go work on my mirage applications now, hope you enjoyed and leave me a review at the beep (also known as that little purple button down there).

~Hotshot~~~


	3. The Second Line: Driu's Line

Last Chance

The Second Line: Driu's Line

Hotshot

There were still hours before their loosely enforced curfew so there was no reason to be heading back yet but to be honest the night was quite boring.  Movies just weren't as good as they had been.  Especially the horror pictures with vampires and such.

"I'm telling you," The brunette told his blonde companion.  "There has not been a good vampire movie since _Interview With a Vampire_ with Brad Pitt and whoever.  And honestly that was back when… the 1900s.  _That_ does not say much for human society."

"I agree," the blonde said pushing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses up his nose, "I mean they could at least make it look realistic…" His speech ran off as he realized his friend was no longer walking beside him.  "Skittery?"

A second later he found himself on all fours on the ground after being shoved hard into a brick wall and kneed in the stomach.  He mumbled threats under his breath as he rolled onto his side to get a look at his assailant and found Skittery sitting on the ground beside him.  He looked up to find a bulking twenty-something dressed in the colors of the local gang.  He would have laughed, save for the gun in his face.

You had to admit though the two of them looked easy to mug.  Both were scrawny as hell as far as the normal person could tell when giving them the once over.  Dutchy was a blonde nerdy looking kid in glasses, and therefore fragile.  Skittery was tougher looking, but not by enough that he looked like he could take care of himself.  Well, maybe now he did, a nice black eye would do that to a guy.

"Give me all your money, _now_." The boy standing over them ordered, a friend appearing seemingly out of nowhere to back him up.

Dutchy groaned and rolled his eyes to himself before reaching into his back pocket as if to get his wallet.  With a subtle signal with his head he communicated with Skittery who nodded in return and replied verbally.

"Yeah."

It must have been the poor thugs first time doing something like this because that was enough to set him off.  "No talking.  Give my your money or I'll blow your fucking brains out."  He brandished the weapon yet again and it went off.

"Christ, this was my favorite shirt!" Skittery cried.  He wiped at the hole the bullet had left and rubbed the small amount of blood away as the wound began healing itself.  He looked back up at the two with fangs bared and pounced.

The second boy tried to run as Skittery sank his fangs into his friend's neck.  Dutchy, however, wasn't going to let him get away that easily and stuck a foot out to trip him.  He was on the boy before he could gain his footing.

The two vampires finished their dinners and shoved the bodies against a wall, wiping any blood form their lips.  The whole time Skittery was muttering under his breath about the half-wits of the city.

"Come on, let's just get back," Dutchy ignored his complaints.

The two were walking along the street, and checking alleyways if they considered using them.  Their district was a mess at the moment.  Though the fact that they had killed two gun-toting morons that night didn't exactly make them feel bad.  Dutchy, for one, always got a bit cocky after he ate.   

"Hold on," he grabbed his friend by the shoulder as they turned to take a shortcut back home.  Standing there in an alley were a frail looking girl with wispy dark hair and a lean nearly white-haired boy.  They were standing over a girl laying out cold on the ground.  They were also, the two boys discovered as the two's auras hit them, vampires. The tingling feeling other vampire clans gave them hit them like a ton of bricks before they'd taken a few steps.  

The girl and boy seemed to sense them at the same time because both looked up and the four of them stood there for a moment.

"We could take them," Dutchy hissed to his friend, the blood making him cocky "It'd be easy."

Skittery wasn't in the mood for a fight but that had never made him stop Dutchy before.  He was all for watching Dutchy be a moron.  He grabbed his friend's coat at the last minute as something else entered his senses.  A much older, and much more adult, vampire entered the other end of the alley, followed by another girl.  

Even Dutchy wasn't that stupid.  The two of them turned and walked briskly out of the alley.  The long way home it was.

Swifty was at the back door with a lit cigarette in his hand when they arrived.  He did little more than nod until they were close enough to talk without anyone hearing.  "Driu's gonna be here in an hour," he said, "Roman's close to putting a hole in his drum set over it and Swinger and Mina are arguing over… _something_."  

"Big surprise," Skittery rolled his eyes before heading inside.  Swinger and Mina were usually arguing over one thing or another.  Mina was very opinionated, and Swinger far too proud for her own good.  Neither was a bad thing except for the fact that Mina's opinions were often different than those of Swinger.  

He grabbed a new shirt from his room and followed Dutchy down the stairs and out through the back entrance to the club.  The music was similar to the punk and emo rock of the early twenty first century, it was really making a bit of a comeback lately.  A lot of obscure and older music.  

Roman, Swifty, Itey and a few other boys were playing instruments onstage as several singers battled for a spot at the mic.

Dutchy popped into a chair between Specs and Lute whom Snitch was trying to keep away from Mina.  Unfortunately Mina wasn't helping matters. 

"Driu's coming?" he asked the group in general.

"Yeah," Rings muttered, fiddling with the straw of her drink, "No one knows why."

"Supposedly there's gonna be some sort of meeting with him and all the vampires in our clan.  Something about a counsel."  Of all people Buzzard was always the one to know the most.  She slipped along below everyone's radar, even that of her friends on occasion.

"All I know is whatever it is we ain't allowed in," Roman said joining them, "and that is plenty of reason for us to be either pissed off or not care."

Roman wasn't quite the oldest of them, at least not in the vampire sense of the word but he was easily the strongest.  Muscles had rippled under his clothes even before he'd died.  Becoming a vampire and gaining strength only made him all the more frightening.  He'd been changed in a night during which he'd fallen asleep drunk and been killed in a sense while he slept.  Whether Driu, or Le Croix who was easily Driu's second in command had done it, Roman certainly hadn't cared; at least with the vampires he was taken care of.  He'd risen easily up the ladder nonetheless.

"Well, did you actually expect them to include _us_ in something," Swifty asked, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. 

The band on the stage stopped playing and someone dimmed the lights.  The dancing stopped and a voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Okay guys, we're going to close a bit early tonight," a raspy voice echoed from the speakers, "There's some taxis outside waiting for those of you who aren't driving.  Those of you that _should be working _we have a meeting in half an hour so get back here as soon as possible."  

A chorus of groans arose not only from the customers, but also from the circle of teens that grew to include a few more girls and the remnants of the band that had been onstage.  As people made their way slowly to the doors the large group sat around the table downing their drinks and making idle chatter amongst themselves to seem normal.  A few of them were in for an ass chewing later, as they should have been at work but had snuck out.  

Once it was only them Swifty went on a quick hunt through the place before locking the doors.  Only then did the group stand and trudge back toward the rooms behind the club.  

Behind the main doors Le Croix was waiting for him.  Le Croix with his tousled brown hair, pale skin, and thin frame.  As always he was greeted enthusiastically.  Unlike many of the other adult vampires he appreciated the teens and knew how to handle them.  Though, at times it could be very difficult.  He shook hands and slapped a few of them on the back before the group retreated across to large group of more adult vampires.  Driu was among them.  

Every single one of them had known that as soon as they entered the room.  They silenced themselves out of respect.  Driu was strong and a very powerful vampire but he was not fond of the violence like many of the others.  He was on the tall side with neat blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.  He looked to be a bit of a weakling but wasn't by far.

He looked at the teenagers with a large sigh.  "We're having a meeting down here.  I want all of you up to your rooms in the next few minutes.  I don't care what you say; I don't want you involved.  We will handle this matter soon."  

The teens reluctantly turned to head up the stairs.

"Oh yes, Skittery and Dutchy," Driu called after them, "I was told you skipped working tonight.  Do me a favor and take over the kitchen chores."

The two boys stopped and looked back only seeing a grin on Driu's face and split from the group toward the kitchen, closely followed by Specs and Roman.  Eul, Lavinia, and Li were washing dishes in the kitchen and Adher, Valentino, and Perevial were helping them to dry the drinking glasses.  The older vampires knew the drill.

"Kitchen duty, eh?" Eul asked in her Scottish accent, "Well, have fun boys."  She threw a sponge at Dutchy and the other women and three men followed her out of the room.

"You guys should just go upstairs," Skittery said, "No point in the helping us out."

"Yes there is," Roman peeked out the swinging doors.  "We can check in on the meeting if we take long enough."  He took a seat on a stool.

"Then why don't you get off your lazy ass and help," Specs threw a damp towel in his general direction.  

Two of them set off loading a dishwasher, and washing what couldn't be put in there.  One of the other two brought out the trash to the old dumpster, while the final member, Dutchy, turned on a quiet radio and began slowly working around the kitchen and cleaning up whatever else was a mess.

The job didn't take nearly as long as it was meant to, seeing as there were four of them.  However, they extended their amount of time downstairs by goofing off, as most young men would do.  Their games ended when someone dumped a glass of water deliberately over Skittery's head and he began complaining about all of his shirts getting ruined.  

The other boys just rolled their eyes and called him a girl before putting all towels and glasses and plates away.  They made their way quietly out the door and were crossing the main room toward the stairs when Roman glanced toward the meeting room.  He casually strolled over to where the doors had been left with little more than a crack.

Roman being the only one of them who felt he needed to know everything going on the other boys just sighed and motioned him back, but he blatantly ignored them.  Being the curious teenagers that they were the three other boys soon joined him in a neat line, each peaking into the brightly lit meeting room.

Driu's line was by far the largest of all the vampire clans in the area, though also the least violent.  The elder vampires that lived behind the club, commonly referred to as the Compound, were all gathered around the table at which Driu sat.  In other chairs sat the vampires that commonly visited, or were known to live in the area.  Some of them Roman was even certain he had never seen before.  Driu's line really was so large that it was impossible to keep track of everyone.

His steady gaze ranged over the adult vampires.  The ages they looked to be ranged from far older than Driu to one young woman who looked barely old enough to not be shoved in with them, the teenagers.  A very diverse group it was.

He held his breath and shushed the others behind him as he strained his ears to hear what was going on inside the room.  Specs was also leaning in closely but Dutchy and Skittery seemed to care little as they were shoving each other and joking around.  Albeit they were acting quietly Roman knew that if anyone got them caught it would be those two.  He just had to be thankful Snitch wasn't down there, the triple threat was just plain annoying, and the girls…

"They're going to be here at the beginning of the month," Driu was saying, "I don't know exactly how many will be coming but there are going to be a lot of them.  They are coming to New York-"

"We're not the only clan in New York, Driu," an elder vampire named Marques spoke boldly, "There are two other major ones.  Are we going to be meeting here, or at Leith or Tobias' lairs?"

Roman would have been highly agitated at such an interruption but Driu was a calm leader.  He shook his head, "They have not yet informed me of that.  Your guess is as good as mine at the moment.  My guess would be that they are going to find the largest conference room.  They may even use the old chamber under the statue.  Actually, I believe they shall.  It is after all far larger than the halls any of the clans have built."

"Driu, they haven't used the chamber in over a hundred years," Lavinia pointed out.

"Well even if it hasn't been used doesn't mean it's been left to ruins, it is kept well maintained, trust me."

"The chamber…" Specs muttered to himself behind Roman.  The name obviously sounded similar to the brunette.  Roman would have to question him on the matter later.  For now he turned back to the conversation.

Le Croix had been watching the entire happenings with an even glare.  He wasn't foolish and had been weighing every word said.  "Driu, what is this meeting about?"

Driu sighed, "I do not know for certain."  He looked directly into the face of his old friend.

Le Croix's eyebrow rose in question.  The two of them must have been sharing some sort of through process.  

Driu nodded, "I believe that may be a large part of it.  As most of you know there has been some speculation about the teenagers housed in most of the New York clans-" 

**_CRASH!     _**

Specs, Roman and several members of the vampires meeting jumped at the loud noise.  Roman spun to find Dutchy and Skittery had knocked over a very old, expensive vase that held black roses.  They were in for it now.

He'd also noted that Driu had not jumped.  Roman inwardly smirked; he must have expected as much.  

Driu was at the door in seconds, a look of livid anger across his already pale features.  He gave Roman and Specs a disapproving once-over before turning his glare to Dutchy and Skittery who were frantically trying to clean up the mess they had made.

"Enough," Driu snapped, "Upstairs, both of you, this instant."

Both froze halfway between crouching and standing looking form each other to the mess still on the floor.

"Leave it."  Driu's yell had them running.

Specs was grinning at his friends' stupidity until Driu turned his temper to the two of them remaining.  

"I honestly thought you two knew better."  His gaze passed over Specs as though he didn't exist and landed on Roman.  "Then again, I might have expected as much from you.  Too curious you are."  He shook his head, "You're a good vampire most of the time but it's times like these when I question my making you.  Both of you go upstairs, _now_."  Without another word he turned and strode back into the depths of the room, slamming both doors shut.

"C'mon," Roman started toward the stairs, and Specs followed.  Once upstairs the group of teenagers met them.  After living together for so long they could all anticipate the actions others would take, meaning that the moment Specs and Roman decided to stay downstairs they all expected to hear Driu screaming at them in the next hour.  It also meant that now they expected some kind of information.

More than a dozen of them, the entire group of teenagers from that clan was crowded into one room.  All were looking at him with mild to moderate interest.

"Well…" Swinger and Rings both jumped forward at the same time, all but pouncing on him.

"What happened?" Snitch asked, eyes wide.

"There's going to be a meeting of the Council," Roman stated.  "They're all coming to New York and there's going to be a huge meeting. I don't know where.  Driu said they might use the chamber…" He looked in Specs' direction, "What is this chamber, Specs.  You sounded like you recognized it."

Specs shook his head.  "It sounds really familiar Rome, but I can't think of what it is.  I'll see what I can find out tomorrow."

Roman nodded.

"What's it about?"

Roman looked in Swifty's direction.  "Even Driu doesn't know for certain…"

Swifty was by no means stupid, "But he does have an idea what it's about?  You can't keep this stuff form us Roman; we're a family.  If you know we all know."

"Part of it is something about us."

"What about us…" Itey interjected.

Roman shook his head shrugging, and turning to Dutchy and Skittery, "I would know if _you two_ hadn't knocked over that damned vase."

"God didn't want you to know then," Elijah spoke form the corner where he'd been sitting patiently.  "You'll know when he wants you to know."

Chaise turned to the young boy who was still God-fearing, "Kid, even if there is a God, we're vampires.  We're too far out of his reach.  The only reason we don't know if because those two are morons."

Roman nodded in slight agreement.  "Why don't you all go to bed, or at least get out of my room.  There's something going on around the city tonight.  I can feel it.  Just go get some sleep.  I'm sure _someone_ will know what's going on by tomorrow."

They reluctantly filed out of his room and down the hall, Skittery and Dutchy mumbling brief apologies as they passed him.  In a half-truth he really didn't care that they'd messed things up.  He was going to find out eventually.  What he really hated was their not being allowed in there in the first place.  Many of the teenagers were more alert and knowledgeable than some adults. 

Along with his clothes he stripped off any worries about the meeting that was going on downstairs.  It wasn't worth his time to try to find anything else out now.  He had bigger things to worry about.

For one, now he knew Driu was in fact his sire.  That could complicate or change things a bit.  He rubbed the light scars on the back of his neck from the first time he was bitten and drew his thumb across them sighing.  He had a lot to think about.

A/N: Look who's back!  I know I've updated other stuff and sort of ignored this but over my last vacation I wrote the chapter that was supposed to go here, and decided it didn't fit right.  The good news is that it's already completely written and edited.  I might update it Sunday night or next Friday depending on how many reviews I get.  Over ten and I will post it Sunday.

I'm going to be bumping the rating of the next chapter up to R, because it's a little bit questionable at parts and just because the rest of this story might not be as easygoing as the first few chapters have been.

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and read the story.  –Breathes a sigh of relief- good to have backup for cc's and chapters.  Hope you enjoyed.  Now go visit the little purple button down there.

~Hotshot~~~    


	4. The Third Line: Leith

Disclaimer: Again, the only characters that belong to me are the adult vampires, minus Grace and Athena.  I don't own the Newsies, thank God, could you imagine how hard it would be to try and keep the lot of them under control.  The other characters in this are owned by their respective owners.  If you own someone you know who you are.

A/N:  Yeah, moving it up to R because there's going to be a bit more violence than before, and swearing and just all around… yeah.  So it's 'R' now.

Last Chance

The Second Line:  Leith's Line

Hotshot

Jack sat at the bar with a shot glass next to him as the band played onstage.  The mood and the lighting in the club were both dim and dark.  The music was bland and the band not particularly lively that night.  They'd come in at the promise of cash, coke and sex nearly a week ago.  Now they were drained, those same promises -minus the cash- kept them there.  They were, well, instruments to put it metaphorically.  The elders supplied them with all the drugs and the girls provided other services, and in return the musicians provided a crowd every night and their own blood afterward.  Jack licked his lips; the lead singer was particularly delicious.

The place was beginning to empty, only the lucky ones actually escaping.  By now most regulars were drawn back because the vampires forced it.  The band members were slowing down.  Their set was nearly over, and tonight would be the last night for the bassist, perhaps the drummer as well.  Jack licked his lips again.  He was hungry, damn it.

A sudden vibration on the small two-person table brought him back to reality.  He glanced up to find the roguish smile of one of his close friends.  The shock of nearly white hair stood out drastically from the bar's dark interior.

"Close your mouth, Jack," he said, "You're starting to drool."  He took a seat.

A growl emitted itself from deep in Jack's throat, "Don't talk to your elders like that."

The blonde only rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned, "So Combat, how many tonight?"

"Two.  One of the groupies, he's been here all week.  And did you see that blonde in the red bikini top thing?"

Jack nodded, groaning with want.  "How was she?"

"Good," Combat decided.  He nodded toward the band, "So who do you claim tonight?" 

"The bassist," Jack downed another shot as the waitress placed it on the table beside him.  "He looks ready to go.  Barely able to play tonight as it is."

"Think anyone'll mind if I take the drummer?" Combat asked. He looks like he'd be able to withstand a little time with me before he goes."

Jack grinned, Combat and his sex toy types.  He soon noted that others were coming in from their late night feedings, and Ian had taken the stage to see if his voice could lure anyone back in, or newer people out from the streets.

The table he was sharing with Combat quickly became overcrowded as several others pulled chairs up.  Shock, Snoody, and David pulled up chairs, as well as some of the girls, Flash, who chose to share with David, Cora, and Temptress, who moved herself as close as possible to Combat.  Wick was busy chasing Boots upstairs.  Sundance was at the bar and Itch was trying to be the loner she really wasn't.  Blink would have joined them except he spotted the waitress he'd been eyeing all month unattended.  She was one of the few human ones that quarter, and Blink was in full out lust after her.  He was sitting in one of the booths, with her almost in his lap.  His mouth was on her neck, red droplets occasionally finding their way down her pale throat.  

Jack sat transfixed on the site for a moment before the girl's hands dropped from gripping Blink's shoulder to lay limp in the air.  He turned back to the group where they were all admiring Flash's new tattoo.  He looked as well.  

A halo rested slightly crookedly at the base of the girl's neck.  Huge wings stretched across her shoulder blades and downward.  The rest gave the illusion that feathers were being lost and falling down her back.  Jack had seen it before, the fallen angel illusion, but never as all out as Flash had done it.  The tattoo covered her entire back. 

Blink and Ian reached the table at the same time.  Ian licked droplets of blood off of Blink's neck and lips.  Blink did little to push him away.  This group of vampires was rather accepting.  After being around for so long they were happy just to be passionate about someone else, or most of them anyway.  Blink was straight, both before and after death, but he allowed Ian to do whatever.  Even Jack had let his opinion shift a little.  Right now he wanted that bassist.

In the middle of a conversation he hadn't been paying attention to he stood and began toward the stage.  Combat and several others stood up to follow.  The band members were putting away their instruments and didn't resist when vampires began to grab at them.  Jack took firm hold of the bassist and followed Combat who was pulling the drummer toward one of the rooms off the bar's back wall.

The four beings entered the room and Jack spotted the body of the blonde girl Combat had taken earlier draped against a wall.  He glanced quickly around to find Combat already upon the other boy.  He himself ignored any foreplay and pushed the boy to the ground.

"Any last words?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak and Jack sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the neck.  A shudder rippled through the other boy's body and a sloshing sound escaped his throat.  This was what Jack wanted and what he lived for.  He didn't numb the bassists mind as he had done all other nights.  Instead he let him feel all the pain and the life draining out of him.  The body under his struggled but was already to weak. After less than a minute the entire body went limp in Jack's arms, and Jack drained him.

Jack threw a quick glance at Combat who was very 'busy' with his boy.  Jack decided not to leave and instead leaned back against a wall.  He stared out the small window leading to the street.  It was fun to have the weak, near death human's fight in their last moments of life but what Jack really wanted was another vampire.

Another vampire might have the ability to fight back and be an actual challenge.  And when Jack won it would be all the sweeter a victory.  He wouldn't kill them of course, oh no, just drink enough of them that so he would have a permanent claim to them.  He knew exactly whom he wanted too.  Spot Conlon.  They had a hate-hate relationship with less than a mutual respect for one another.  Fights between them had been few and far between and never pretty.  Nothing would bring him more happiness than being in control of Spot.

Just as he was beginning to plot some sort of attack plan the door opened and light spilled into the dark room.  Jack looked over to find Draven standing in the doorway.  The dark skinned man looked as though he hadn't fed in days and his patience was obviously wearing thin.

"Come," he said, "Leith shall be here soon?"

"Why is he coming?" Jack asked.

Draven shook his head, "No one knows yet.  He's got some kind of announcement."  He looked over at Combat who hadn't moved since he'd entered the room.  Draven was Combat's sire, and being such there was a certain bond between them.  "You need to come as well," Draven told him.

Combat got up and walked to the door where he hugged Draven.  The two had a relationship somewhere between brothers and lovers.  Jack was confused by it sometimes, but everyone loved Draven and no one had seen him in over a month so even Jack was happy to see him.

Draven hugged Combat back and carefully tipped the boy's head to the side and dug razor sharp fangs into his throat.  Combat let out a small moan of pain and closed his eyes, letting Draven drink his fill.  Jack knew he'd probably sneak out again to feed later.

The situation, however, did make him uncomfortable.  Sires were allowed to feed off their 'offspring' whenever they wanted to.  Some were nice about it and some weren't.  Jack was one of Leith's direct offspring and Leith barely touched him.  It only happened when Leith sensed power in him.  Jack has taken quite a few tonight so who knew.  All he was sure of was that Leith scared him a bit.

Once Draven was finished his meal he looked a little better.  Combat didn't look drained but he was obviously tired.  The trio walked deeper into the building and Draven closed the door to the meeting room behind them.  All of the teenagers were there as well as most of the adults, not all whom Jack knew.  Regn, Cyrus, and Vickhan, along with Draven were Leith's appointed guardians to the teenagers living there, along with the women; Ventra, Lislotte, Grace, and Athena, who were busy lecturing Blink about killing the help before their contract was up.  He recognized faces but could not put names with many of them.  

Temptress all but pulled Combat into the chair next to hers, and Jack almost felt bad.  But Cora was sitting on his other side and Combat deserved it for being so god damned cocky all the time.

He took an empty seat next to David and across form Draven.  Next to him, at the head of the table sat an empty chair that Leith would fill once he arrived.  Nervous conversation and glares were shooting across the room.  Not all of the adults were that pleased with what they referred to as children being there

Suddenly the whole room fell deathly quiet.  Jack's head whipped around to find the black robed figure standing a few steps behind the chair.  He looked not unlike Jack himself with glowing brown hair and dark eyes.  However, Leith was a man of imposing aura and someone no one messed with. It was unknown when he'd been created but he was the oldest of the three leaders in New York.  He was imposing and Jack couldn't help but gulp.       

"My brethren," he pulled back his hood to reveal a travel-tired face.  He looked young but his face still showed age.  He took tired steps forward and one vampire moved to pull back his chair for him.  Leith nodded and the other man sank back into his chair.  He put a hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack couldn't help but stiffen.  

"There will be time for talk," He said solemnly, "Draven, I don't know what you were thinking bringing the children.  Go to bed all of you."  

Jack was terribly glad to get up and leave but everyone else began to complain and the entire group had stopped by the time they reached the next room.  The door was still open and he could hear Leith addressing the group.  

"We shall get down to business in an hour or so.  I must gather my sources, and check for any last minute changes in the news.  I've been traveling for a few days so I think I may find something to eat."  He lowered his voice, "And I think it may be best to postpone this until the children go to sleep.  Everyone knows they'll find some way to listen."  

Laughter rang through the room of adults.

"Now those of you who know I need your help, why don't you head to my study, I'll be there momentarily.  Start working.  I just need to find something to eat."  

As several rose from their chairs Jack made a beeline for the stairs.  Maybe if he could get away fast enough Leith would go hunting instead of calling upon him.

"Jack," the voice echoed flatly through the room and all of the teens froze.  Several looked at either Jack or Leith, and Jack could feel the man's eyes land on him.  The imposing figure walked toward him and Jack could have sworn was there too quickly to have walked.  An iron grip came down on the back of his neck and he almost winced.  

"Come to my room, will you?" Leith said.

Only the few who really paid attention or cared would see that as not a question but the order it was.

Leith released Jack and Jack followed him dejectedly up a flight of stairs and into his room.  As the door to the room closed with a click that seemed rather final Jack began to inwardly shake.  

"You look well," Leith commented.

"Thank you," Jack replied, "You look horrible."

"Do the others your age take that tone with you?"

"All the time, Leith."

"Good."  As if hearing his name had flicked a switch.  He moved so that he could see Jack and Jack noticed the two canine teeth poised for feeding.

"Must we?"

"Take off your shirt and lay down on the bed, Jack?"

Jack took several steps backward very quickly, only stopping when he hit one of the solid wooden dressers.  He was outwardly shaking by now; you would have had to be blind not to see it. "Leith, please don't…" he begged.  Normally the action was below him but being Leith's dinner wasn't his idea of a good night.

The old vampire sighed, "Jack…" His voice held warning.

Jack gulped.  Leith could make this a very painful experience if he wanted to, and if he had to force Jack to obey him it would be even worse.  Yes, Jack wanted dominance over some other vampire victim, just not when Leith was doing that same thing to him.  It had been almost half a century since the last time this had happened and the pain was still fresh in Jack's mind.

"Please," Jack begged again.

"Jack, _now_."

It was a very final warning.  Jack reluctantly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, though his fingers shook so much that it was difficult to undo them.  Older hands pushed his away and undid the buttons for him.  Jack reluctantly pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto a nearby chair before climbing onto the bed.  He lay on his back and focused his eyes on the ceiling.  He let out a groan of recognition as Leith touched the carving on the left side of his chest.  It was some kind of rune or ancient symbol, and Leith added another line to it every time he fed off Jack, starting way back the night Jack had died.  Tonight would be number seventeen for markings on him and Jack felt that Leith would be there for a while and he could expect more.

"It's necessary," Leith hissed, examining his artwork, which stretched from Jack's chest to his shoulder.  His hand on Jack's shoulder sent a shock through him that calmed his shivering.

"Then why won't you tell me what it means?" Jack asked.

"I've told you before," the elder hissed, "but Jack, you must learn to listen at the right times."

Without another word he brought a hand to part of the design and dug a sharp nail into the skin of Jack's chest, at the same time releasing the hold he had that kept Jack from feeling pain.  Jack sucked in a deep breath and winced.  He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but would not cry out.

The line Leith drew across his skin was small, but deep and painful.  He brought his mouth to the cut and began to feed off of it.  He was there for only a moment before pulling away and letting blood seep out of the wound.

Jack's gaze remained focused on the ceiling as Leith prolonged the wait for more pain.  He drew a cold hand over Jack's chest and stomach, as though he were trying to buy time.  Jack shuddered as cold hands touched his chest and the fresh cut. 

"I'm going to be giving you information tonight Jack," he spoke slowly and deliberately, as though weighing each word.  "As I eat you will get information from me.  The other elders may not see it as an important step for the younger vampires to know what is going on but _I _do.  If I give you this information Jack I know very well the others of this line will know by midday tomorrow, and by nightfall it will be spreading through the other clans."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack gasped.  Even by merely touching him the older vampire drew away his strength.

"Because I want you to know what that you're supposed to tell them."  He removed his hand.  "And I suppose because I'll be here for a while.  Months perhaps.  I'm going to need to feed off you more often, Jack; I'm not so fond of hunting around here.  I warn you Jack it's going to be painful and draining tonight.  Draven is accompanying Combat in going hunting.  They'll leave something here for you."  He maneuvered Jack's chin to look directly at him, "Do you understand?"

Jack couldn't have lied to prolong his tortures start if he'd wanted to.  "Yes sir."  His breath came out raspy and tired.

"Relax," was the next word that came out of Leith's mouth.

Ha, Jack thought, easier said than done.  As usual though, at Leith's order he found all the muscles in his tensed body relaxing and he took a deep breath as Leith's hand slid behind the back of his neck and pulled upward, baring his neck from many angles.

Leith's fangs felt like daggers and burned as they penetrated the skin of Jack's throat.  Jack let out a loud scream that was undoubtedly not enough to get through the soundproof walls.  He struggled but after so many years knew it was useless.  The pain made him arch his back and try to get away.  It was worse than he had ever remembered it being.  His blood was draining and he felt like something were flooding into his mind and pushing all his thoughts out of the way.  The swirling mass of his mind made him want to die rather than being where he was right now.  As the pain began to lessen he knew he was loosing consciousness but did not bother trying to fight it. 

Leith continued to drink as the body he held went limp on the mattress.  He drank until he felt strength return to his body and gave enough blood back to keep Jack alive until the others brought him food.  He dropped one of the heavy blankets over the boy and left the room to meet his fellow brethren downstairs.  He shot a quick glare at the few straggling teenager he saw awake in the halls.

"To bed with you," he snapped.

Combat begrudgingly released the young woman from his hold and left through the back door to the hotel bar.  Draven and the others were waiting for him outside.  Combat could understand why he had brought Cora; he was her sire as well, but Dice, well Dice wasn't always someone you wanted around.

Draven began to walk back through the mapped alleyways, looking for something.  They all knew what it was, but it was late and no one wanted to bring the subject up.  

"We should bring back something for Jack and Leith," Draven said.

"You're right," Cora agreed easily with her elder, "Leith didn't look that good before we left."

"Big Fucking Deal!" Dice broke in. "We all know Leith was up there sucking most of the life out of Jack so can we please, _please_, just find the freak a passed out crack whore on the sidewalk and get back."

Leave it to Dice to be that blunt.

Draven patted the girl on the shoulder and spoke to all of them.  "Well you heard the lady, let's get to work."

Combat was about to mutter something about 'what lady' when Cora pulled him down an opposite path to look.  It wasn't too long before they stumbled across a girl sprawled out across the brick and dirt.  

Combat leaned down and checked her neck for bite marks, as they were not on their own territory and felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked at Cora and followed her eyes to the end of the alley.  There stood two boys, both tall and lanky, but also most definitely vampires.  On had a length of shocking blonde hair and the other spiked brown.  Both looked slightly imposing.  This was definitely their territory.

The brunette looked as though he were going to speak but then changed his mind and the two turned tail and left.  Combat glanced back to see Draven and Dice had come up behind them.  Though it was their territory the two vampires had been mere teens like himself, nowhere near a match for a seasoned vampire like Draven.

Draven seemed not to notice them.  "Good," he said scooping up the girl and throwing her over his shoulder.  Without another word they started back across the city to their territory.  

It wasn't long before they'd reached the bar and made their way inside and back into the common room area.  Leith was at the door of his study and called for Draven to join them.  Draven passed the girl to Combat and nodded toward the stairs as though Combat should know what to do.

"Make sure to tie her to the chair in case she wakes up," was all he said before striding into the study.  The door was slammed shut and the three of them were left standing there in the middle of the room.  

"Go to bed," Combat told the other two, "I'll take care of this."

The three of them climbed the stairs and parted at the top; the girls going one way and Combat another.  He somehow managed to open the door to Leith's room and unceremoniously dropped the girl into the chair Leith had left next to the bed.  He tied her arms and legs to it using the supplied cords and focused only on his task as hand. 

When he was finally done the girl was no closer to awakening than Jack was.  Combat turned and gazed at his friend.  Just seeing him made Combat shiver.  Jack's skin had gone from its usual glistening tan to a very pasty white that even made Combat question if his friend were still alive.  The only thing that relieved his worries was the blood seeping from a fresh scratch that joined the others on Jack's chest. That scar earned Jack respect, though Combat knew it must be painful.  He really wondered about Leith's coming back now.  Now that he'd nearly drained Jack's entire life.  Whatever it was they were talking about downstairs it had to be big.

Jack woke several hours later.  Without looking around he could tell it was near dawn, if not after.  It was a sixth sense he had even though there were no windows in Leith's room.  All else he knew was that he needed to feed.  His hunger was pulling at everything, not even allowing him to recognize his surroundings or think about what had happened the previous night.  That was when he heard it.  There was a slight groaning from the other side of the bed.  He rolled and found a barely awake girl lounging in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey maaannn…" she drawled, "Got anything you wanna share…"

Jack didn't even have to see the scars on her arms or powder to know she was a drug addict.  That stood out though he didn't particularly care at the moment.

With a questionable strength he stood and moved to her, violently ripping her head backward and biting hard into her neck.  She screamed.  In fact she screamed a hell of a lot, and her screaming was fucking loud.  But that made no difference.  Leith's room was made to be soundproof.

When there was no more blood to be taken he dropped her body to the ground and stretched his aching muscles.  As much as he wanted to go back to sleep he couldn't quite then.  Using bandages from the bathroom he wrapped his shoulder to cover the new scar and rubbed at the aching holes in his throat.  There was nothing he could do for those; they would hurt until they healed fully.  

Another growl escaped him as the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks.  Along with it came the information Leith had given him.  He understood quickly what Leith wanted him to do and who to tell.  

But screw him, Leith could wait, Jack was exhausted.  He crawled back into the bed and pulled the blanket over his shivering body, promptly falling back asleep.   

A/N:  Very disappointing reviews for the last chapter, only two.  I love you Froggers and Sinhe.  You're my favorites.  I hope you guys like this chapter better.  And Shade you adored this one right?  So you better review it.  I like the evil!Jack I'm creating, though I'm still not one hundred percent sure where I'm going with this entire storyline.  Again, Shaders, you need to get online and brainstorm with me.

Well, I guess I hope you guys liked this chapter better than the last one.  Don't worry, I'm not offended if you didn't review, I wasn't that partial to it myself.  But I will be _very_ offended if you don't review this chapter because I wrote it on a sugar high and I love it.  

-Review Me!-

~Hotshot~~~


	5. The Meeting 8504

Disclaimer: Ok, Newsies are Disney's. Ceja, Roman, Balthazar, Driu, Leith, and Tobias are mine, I think that's it, but I could be wrong. All other characters belong to respective owners.

Last Chance

Chapter 4

Hotshot

"Jack, wake up man…" Hand's violently shoved at Jack's prone form as he lay on the bed.

"Bug off," Jack mumbled, still trapped in the web of darkness that had closed in on him the night before.

"C'mon, Jack." Another shove.

This time hands grazed his shoulder and he let out a muted yet. "Fuck!" He sat straight up on the bed and his senses jumped to alert. He could tell it was almost night just by the feel of the air. The pain in his shoulder dulled and his head snapped toward the intruder.

Combat smirked from a nearby chair, "Sorry about that."

"No you're not," He reached a hand up to rub the two scratches on his neck.

"True, I'm not." Combat nodded, "Listen it's almost sunset and we're all supposed to go out and meet up with everyone else tonight, you still want to come?"

Jack really didn't want to but he knew he should. Leith wanted him to tell them all what was going on. "Yeah."

"Well then you should probably get back into your room and shower; there's dried blood on your neck and shoulder. I think tonight's over in Brooklyn." He paused, "Did Leith tell you anything?"

Jack tried to think and find what Leith had told him. It all hit him in one big rush and he winced, "Yeah, but I'd prefer not to repeat myself too many times. I'm sure the other clans know some stuff that he didn't tell me. We'll wait until everyone's there."

"Well are you two going to stand around all day or are we actually going to go out some time this century." The two turned to find Itch standing in the doorway, pants all but hanging off her tiny frame and tank top hugging slight curves. "Get the life sucked out of yourself again, Jack?"

"Bitch."

"Well duh," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, almost everyone's downstairs and we want to leave right at sunset."

"I'm up alright, so scram." Jack tried to swat at her as he pushed himself out of bed.

She rolled her eyes, turned, and was gone.

"Go downstairs," Jack told Combat, "Fool around with Cora and Althea or whatever it is that you do. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Not funny," Combat warned.

Jack shrugged, "Wasn't supposed to be I guess. I'll meet you guys in the foyer in ten minutes, give or take."

Several minutes later the entire collection of teenagers was walking out the door. Jack stopped at the sight of Leith but the older vampire motioned for him to leave with his friends. Jack looked refreshed, and none would have known by looking at him the suffering he had been through the past evening. He held his head high and led his friends toward Brooklyn as his thoughts tried to avoid the topic at hand. Instead they turned to Brooklyn; Spot Conlon's territory…

Swifty was waiting inside the door as the sun went down, as always a cigarette burning on his lips. Once it was dark he stepped into the cool night air and inhaled deeply. He looked around quickly and dropped the cigarette, snuffing it out with his boot before returning inside.

He was waiting outside Roman's door as the older boy emerged, clean-shaven and dressed to go out.

"Where are we all meeting up tonight?"

"Flag was red."

"Brooklyn." He couldn't say that he was surprised. Spot and Racetrack were in Brooklyn. Spot and Racetrack were evil geniuses at finding things out. Spot and Racetrack knew something. "The others all awake and ready?"

Swifty's eyebrows slanted, "You expect this group to be up. Mina and Buzzard at least are still sleeping, as are Skittery and Dutchy, and Specs has barricaded himself in his and Dutchy's room."

"Wake up Mina and Buzzard, and round up the rest of them. I'll get Skitts and Dutchy. I need to talk to Specs."

"And kill Skittery and Dutchy for last night."

"That too."

They started in opposite directions and Swifty ducked in a door. Roman headed straight past Skittery's door and downstairs. He returned upstairs a minute later with two large glasses of cold water. First one went to Skittery, who was less that pleased to be woken up.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door to the room Dutchy and Specs shared was that it wasn't dark. Specs' laptop illuminated the room enough for him to not fall over the piles of dirty, and clean clothes on the floor. Specs barely looked up when he entered and continued clicking and typing on the computer. He was completely dressed and ready to go.

Dutchy's form was flopped across the bed, limbs sticking in various directions, and softly snoring. Roman poured a few drops of water onto the boys face and he rubbed them away, mumbling in his sleep and rolled over. A few more drops and barely any reaction. Well there was no use really prolonging it. Roman turned the cup quickly upside down. Dutchy bolted into an upright position with a yell.

Not saying a word, and concealing a smirk Roman turned and looked over Specs shoulder. The brunette was scanning a document on some old vampire legends, and his reading was far faster than Roman's.

"Chamber?" Roman asked.

"Just checking something," Specs said, "What color flag?"

"Crimson." Roman looked over his shoulder, "You hear that Dutch, get up and get dressed. We need to be in Brooklyn in an hour."

"I thought we'd be in Manhattan tonight," Specs said turning around.

Roman shrugged and tossed a shirt at Dutchy who was still stumbling around the dark room. "Something's probably up with Kelly. Or Spot. Spot probably knows the most, and wants things done on his terms."

"You know they lost one last month, right?" Dutchy asked. His voice was thick with sleep but he was coming around. He ran a hand through his wet blonde hair.

"Who?" Roman asked. It was news to him.

"Umm… He was older than most of them, Spot too. He was seeing that girl, Loki or something."

"Noah," Specs supplied.

"You know him?" Swifty asked from where he leaned against the doorframe.

Specs nodded, "Way back when. We went to college together the third time I went. We always hung out with him." He shrugged.

"Well, everyone's ready to go when we are," Swifty said.

Roman looked over at Dutchy. The blonde was finally fully dressed though seemed slightly unsteady on his feet.

"What are you all looking at _me_ for?" He stormed out the door and down the stairs. They followed without saying much. Once the entire group was assembled they exited through the back, out into the cool night air.

"Why are we meeting here?" Spot asked for the third time as he sat back on one of the barstools. It was barely dark and the club was basically deserted, save for the usuals who knew it's real workings.

"Because Spotty, my dear, Combat sent someone over to tell us we couldn't do it in Manhattan tonight," Nympho grinned as he smoothed back his hair.

"Well them coming here isn't exactly a great idea either considering Tobias is here!" Spot shot back.

"And what," Race grinned, "you think Driu isn't in Queens, and Leith isn't in Manhattan. I'm telling you everyone's in New York and something's going on."

"But we can't meet _here_." Spot snapped.

"And if you paid attention every time you asked before you'd understand that we're not meeting here. We're going to that place downtown. Honestly, Spot, that's like the fifth time I've told you."

He shrugged. As soon as the sun truly disappeared below the horizon he stood up, "Let's go."

The dozen or so of them took several back roads and alleys to cross their district. The club they were going to was already pounding out music and a long line waited at the door. Spot and his group skipped the line and walked in the door. Several people in the line argued vehemently and yelled as the bouncers just let them pass.

"I want the back room," Spot said as he reached the bar and found the owner standing behind him.

"Mr. Conlon, so good to see you again. Which one would you like?"

"The larger of the two."

The man came out form behind the bar and led them to the back wall where he unlocked the door. Once they had settled inside he turned again to Spot, "Will anyone else be joining you this evening?"

"Jack, and Roman are coming with their crews. Don't let anyone else in here. Three waiters. When I want them out, they're out."

He left and minutes later a man and two young women came into the room and began taking drink orders. Roman and the rest of his line were the first to arrive. More drinks were ordered and they greeted each other like old friends.

There was some inter-clan dating. Ceja settled into a chair with Specs from Roman's line. They'd met several years before when she mistook him for a human and tried to bite him. Spot himself, had a girl in each line.

The arrival of Jack and Manhattan was much like that of the arrival of Roman and the Queens vampires, one where many drinks were ordered and everyone was warmly greeted. Well, most of them.

Roman greeted Jack warmly, and then Jack turned to find Spot in the crowded room. The two locked eyes for a moment and Spot raised his glass in Jacks direction before downing it and turning to Cora, his girl from Jack's line.

After an hour or so of drinking and partying the waiters were rushed out of the room and the door closed. The music from the rest of the club was muted, with the exception of the bass nothing was heard. The forty or so of them settled onto tables, couches, chairs, and occasionally the floor and the room fell quiet.

Since they were in Brooklyn territory Spot was the one to ask the questions and the first to speak. "Your leaders are back too? And something's going on that they won't tell you?"

Roman and Jack both agreed.

"We tried to listed to the meeting through the speaker system," Spot continued with his line's series of events. "All we got before Tobias figured it out was that there was some kind of disruption among or around all the lines, and it's something that's going to keep the leaders here for a while. But, like I said, Tobias caught us. That's all we know."

"That's it!" Rings laughed, "We came all the way to the almighty Brooklyn because Spot Conlon wanted us to, and yet you have nothing other than that there's a problem. We fucking have more than that!"

"Rings," Snitch snapped. He made a slitting throat motion across neck, "Just shut and drop it."

The small girl harrumphed and sank into a chair, her curls bouncing behind her.

"Well." Spot leered at the group.

Swifty lit up a cigarette, effectively catching Spot's attention. "Why should we tell you anything?" he asked before inhaling deeply.

"Because we created this council because the adults are stupid and don't tell us anything," Pie Eater snapped. He was within two feet of Swifty and didn't flinch when the Asian boy blew a smoke-ring into his face.

"Fair enough," Swifty muttered, "But hey, personally I don't know anything."

"Roman?" Grock prompted some kind of response.

"The covenant, in case any of you don't know that's the structured vampire government. Anyway, they're basically all the elder vampires who run things and most of them live in Europe or whatever. Anyway, I guess some bad news reached them because they're coming to New York.

"Driu's not sure, but he thinks it's partly about us. You know how the teenage vampire thing is still controversial. Supposedly our three lines have the largest population of them anywhere, and there's some question about it being a hazard or something like that."

"And…" Racetrack asked.

"And those two morons," he motioned toward Skittery and Dutchy, "knocked over an urn before I could hear exactly what was said. But, umm… Driu mentioned something about them using the chamber."

Both Blink and Pickpocket tried the word out on their lips as though it seemed familiar.

"And I'll let Specs explain that one to you because I have no earthly idea where, or what it is."

Specs disentangled himself from Hotshot and moved over next to Roman. "The chamber is one of those secret meeting places the vampire's built when this country was founded. The one they're talking about, I'm almost certain it's the one under the Statue of Liberty. I'm checking with a source tonight and going to check it out as soon as possible. I don't know how well in order it's been kept. It hasn't been used since the mid-1980s. I'll have a model, secret passages, seating capacity, everything by next week."

"What about you, Manhattan?" Swinger ventured. "Anything else, or are we running on a haunch?"

All the dozen or so from Manhattan turned to stare at Jack. Some were discreet but some just outright stared.

"Jack?" Spot asked smirking, "Care to share?"

"Leith gave me some information." He said.

Silence fell.

"Well Kelly, not all of us are mind readers." Skittery provoked.

"Umm… all of what Roman and Specs said. The chamber is the one under the statue. And the meetings are supposed to take place every hundred years or so anyway. That's Balthazar's excuse for coming. Driu was right; it does have to do with us. Balthazar was in New York something like two hundred, maybe three hundred years ago, back before most of us were made. He had a run in with a teenage vampire. And as far as anyone knows Balthazar's like the oldest vampire, and the most powerful.

"So this teenage vampire got into a confrontation with him. Balthazar's used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted a free meal, but this teenager, he put up a fight." He felt a pair of eyes almost boring a hole in his skull but refused to look up to meet them.

"So he and this teenager got into a fight. The teenager showed him up, and this was at a conference point. Everyone was there. Everyone saw it. It's one of those things the younger generation might not learn about or remember, but the older one's' they never forget.

"Anyway, the meeting this time is because he wants to wipe out our race or some bullshit like that. He thinks we're all a nuisance and he's got some percentage convinced that we're a threat and we make it more likely of being discovered. I hate it." He put his hands to his forehead. "Of course they'll talk about other things too but that's his main focus. Basically Leith warned me that we have to make some kind of appearance or take a stand at the conference. We may have to fight. I don't know."

"What happened to him?" Ian asked, "The guy who fought with Balthazar?"

"He's died since then; a random killing by a slayer. There's a rumor that Balthazar tipped them off somehow."

"Well, he was in one of our lines; who was it?"

Jack raised his eyes and met large brown eyes. A smirk played on the girl's lips.

"It was Noah," she said quietly as she started fiddling with one of her many rings. "Noah got that son of a bitch."

The rest of her line grinned, as did several other people in the room. It was like him. Noah and fighting went together. He was smart but far too opinionated and didn't let anyone get into his head.

Jack nodded. "Look, I don't want to go through this a million more times. The conference starts in a little over a month. Until then we have to start planning some kind of appeal in case this can be solved easily."

That earned him numerous raised eyebrows and several calculating looks.

"Riiight." Someone said brightly from a dark corner of the room.

That actually earned one of Jack's toothy grins, "Exactly the thoughts or our leaders. In that case we also need to plan some kind of attack strategy. If we have to kill some of them then so be it, but I don't plan on playing into Balthazar's hands and messing all of this up. We need something good. Face it, people are probably going to die doing this."

"Maybe we can take Balthazar out." Spot suggested.

Jack rolled his eyes, "That is entirely too optimistic."

"So that's what we shoot for," Combat elbowed his friend. "See it my way. If we aim way over our heads we'll be more prepared and hopefully get some final product that yields good results."

Jack shook his head and tried to argue when the door was opened quietly.

"Mr. Conlon?" the bars owner stuck his head in the door, "We're closing up in ten minutes."

"We'll be out by then," Spot promised. After the door closed he turned to Jack. "So Swifty, Shock and Ceja will be runners between the boroughs and we'll keep the computers online. Keep an eye on the massage board and we'll meet up somewhere again at the end of this week."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Roman nodded.

As if their leader affirmations were a signal to leave everyone began to rise from their seats and head toward various exits. They mingled among the crowds leaving that and other clubs before turning in the direction of their own turfs.

"I don't trust that plan." Jack said.

Combat and David rolled their eyes.

"What else would you have us do, huh Jack. Run?" Combat asked.

"Maybe." Jack replied.

"I don't care if they're elders, Jack, they got no reason not to trust us. An adult vampire is just as likely to fuck up and reveal us as one of us."

"It seemed like you knew more," David said to Jack, "From that thing with Leith. Everyone made a huge deal out of it, and it really wasn't a lot of information."

"Who says I told them all of it?" Jack kept walking as his two friends paused for a beat. "Leith told me I couldn't tell them everything at once."

"Research tonight?" Roman asked.

"I can have a model done on the projector by tomorrow. There's a ton of information about all the chambers online, it's just a matter of knowing which one you're looking for."

"How do you find this stuff?"

Specs smirked, "Fan sites, myths, books written in the late 1900s."

Roman shook his head, "Figures." He licked his lips. "Oh, I need to find something to eat."

"There's a place in Harlem that's open until about four am."

"Picked up a few there?"

"Snitch and Itey told me about it. It's crowded. No one notices a thing."

"He didn't tell us everything." Spot snapped, hands deep in the pockets of his jacket.

"Spot, if I told you my life story you'd be mad because I couldn't remember the day I was born." Race muttered. "Of course he didn't tell you everything. He told you what was important."

"No, he left something big out. I can tell."

"Whatever Spot. I'll catch up to you guys in the morning." He fan after a pair of women who had exited the club and were chatting excitedly near them. "Buona sera." He greeted them.

Pickpocket just rolled his eyes. "Race is probably right Spot. You've always been paranoid."

"I don't trust him."

"Whatever man."

As the two neared their home Spot caught sight of a leggy blonde girl who seemed to be heading home herself.

"How's tomorrow's headline looking?" he asked with a nod as he started off in her direction.

Pickpocket sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a turn down an alley towards one of the nearby colleges. There was always a party to be had around there and plenty of willing teenagers.

The big problems could wait until he'd had a good meal and slept a little.

A/N: Yeah so I have this feeling Sinhe's going to attack me when she sees I posted this. Sorry it took me so long, but I have a tentative plot now, and I figured out where to go with this chapter. Hopefully I'll get another chapter or two up before school starts because my workload is going to kill me this year.

-huge grin-

By the way, Gothica, Loki is an awesome character. I'm going to have so much fun with her.

Love to all the reviewers, though I'm not doing shout outs. As for everyone reading this, leave me a review and I'll send you the vampire!newsie of your choice. sorry about any spacing crap. ffn has been deleting spacing between scenes on me lately.

Hotshot


	6. A night of discovery

Last Chance

Chapter 5

Hotshot

Three nights later Jack dimmed the lighting in the club and got himself a drink from behind the bar before opening the door. Four young men waited outside with guitar cases and drumsticks, a new band. Their obvious leader held out a hand. Jack pulled a small plastic bag of white powder out of his jacket pocket and threw it at the offending band member.

The guy was taller and broader than Jack, his hair shaggy and dark, and his face stretched tight, making him look angry. He handed the drugs to the drummer and stepped forward, grabbing Jack by the front of his shirt. The whole act was meant to be threatening.

"What the hell they got some scrawny son of a bitch like you watching the door for. Don't be a smartass, that's not all we were promised."

Jack scowled and pulled a roll of hundreds out of his pocket as well. The man grabbed the money and shoved Jack back into the doorway. Jack just stood there as the four men shoved their way past him and into the club.

He glanced around again only to have a tall Asian boy pop into his line of vision, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Christ, Swifty!" He jumped back, surprised.

"We've got news." Swifty walked past Jack into the club as though he lived there rather than in Queens.

Jack closed the door and followed Swifty over to the bar. Blink, Combat, Shock and Cora sat around him.

"Well."

"Specs continued with the research on the chamber, you know, just to check up on everything about it that you don't know. Anyway, now _we're_ certain it's the one they're using. Specs has some floor plans. Roman thinks it would be a good idea to have some of us go over, check it out."

"We can't all go! Roman's supposed to meet me here in a few hours, along with some of Brooklyn."

"All of us going would suck. And it's not as if I'm going to waste my time looking around some freaking cave. Specs thinks all we'll need is three or four people from each clan. Just have them at the docks at eleven. And send your boy to Brooklyn to tell them, huh?" He turned on his heel and strode back out the front door.

Jack did not even move to question the boy further. He turned to the rest of the group. "Blink, Shock, Cora, you three go, and bring Dice with you. Combat, I want you with me here tonight. Shock, take a walk over to Brooklyn."

"Dice?" Shock questioned, "If you say so Jack. I'll see you two in an hour."

As Blink and Cora dispersed Jack leaned in closer to Combat. "See the bass player?" He motioned to the band.

Combat nodded.

"He's mine." No one insulted Jack like that.

1

The groups that traveled and met had to be kept relatively small to avoid suspicion. Jack had called David, Combat, Ian and Itch to get out of working in the club for the night. He was less than surprised to see Pickpocket, Grock, and of course Loki accompanied Spot. Swifty and Roman came, as promised, as did Dutchy and Swinger. They would each distribute new information to their entire clans.

The ragtag group settled in the very meeting room Leith had settled the other adults into days earlier. Tonight Spot held all the cards, he knew things Jack didn't, or rather, Loki did.

If it was possible, Roman was even more uncomfortable than Jack. He shifted in his seat, off of his own turf and not supplying any information.

"I don't want to come across as insensitive, Loki, I know you were close to him," Roman finally said, "But, what exactly happened to him?"

"Noah was older than any of us. He was ancient like some of the elders. I think he was one of the first offspring of Tobias. I don't know how many of you remember a time before the adults all suspected us of being trouble, but that was when he thrived.

"Balthazar came for the last covenant meeting about a hundred and fifty, two hundred years ago. And you've all heard stories about Balthazar. He's one of the meanest vampires you'll ever meet, and he's pretty much the sire of every vampire, so he can do whatever he likes-"

"We know, get on with it," Swinger snapped.

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Touchy, touchy. Anyway, he tried to use Noah as a… well, a pet, I guess, while he was here. Let's just say Noah didn't take it well. He went after Balthazar and ended up killing two of Balthazar's bodyguards and injuring Balthazar enough that he had to go back to Rome. That is when the rumors about us being trouble started circulating."

"That long ago?" Itch asked, "Talk about holding a grudge. Noah just died, what, two months ago?"

"Three." Loki corrected. "He was stabbed in the middle of the night, straight through his heart with a stake."

Several of the table's inhabitants shuddered at the thought.

"They made it look like some slayer did it, used the same kind of stakes that one from the last decade did, unfinished oak."

"How do we know it wasn't just a slayer that got lucky?" David asked.

Loki looked at Spot. He grinned back at her.

"You see," she smirked, "the funny thing about humans is that they think there are several ways to keep a vampire away. Garlic, we know, does nothing. Sure, holy water burns as Chaise can tell you but it can't keep us away for long. But even the slayers still believe crosses keep us away."

"So?"

"Noah wore a silver cross. A slayer would have just left it because they wouldn't think anything of it. A vampire would have been sure to take it to keep humans from finding out about that myth. That cross is the only thing he was wearing that wouldn't have burned right along with him, and that cross was nowhere to be found after he died. A vampire killed him."

"Are you sure it was Balthazar?" Jack asked.

She turned to Jack, nettled by his question and sick of being the center of attention. "Well, that's when the rumors about us got even worse. Plus, didn't Leith tell you the same thing the other night, Jack. Didn't he tell you that it was Balthazar?"

Jack swallowed hard. "Let's move on, we have other things to talk about tonight."

1

Blink damned modern technology as they reached the island. Despite the late hour Liberty Island was lit up by all sorts of lights. And there were security guards, and Blink really hated having to sneak around.

"Okay Specs, we're not getting out of the boat until we know exactly where this entrance it. Now, explain it again, and _everybody_, listen."

"That set of stairs, straight ahead. Under the bushes to the right there should be a street drain. It's light enough that any of us should be able to pick it up."

"_Should_. Very reassuring, Specs."

"Trust me."

"Why are smart people so stupid?" Race asked suddenly.

"Well, Blink's a blonde so he's not actually smart, and all Specs' intelligence was sucked out by Ceja last time they saw each other." Rings explained.

The comments earned her several glares.

"Tell you what," Race suggested, "Blink and I will go over there, make sure this drain is there and then wave the rest of you over." Without waiting he grabbed Blink by the arm and dragged him out of the boat and across the grass. Indeed there was a street drain behind the bushes which was easily lifted to expose a polished marble staircase.

"Go wave to everyone else."

The group made their way down the stairs and into a dimly lit, circular hallway.

"Go to the right," Specs instructed.

The group moved slowly and walked for several minutes until they came to the set of doors. There had been some small doors along the walls, but none that seemed important. There were now two large doors in front of them, carved from dark wood and decorated with gold hinges, knockers, and handles.

"Well," Shock said, "I suppose this is it."

Specs handed the map to Elijah, who was scowling. He hadn't come with them willingly, wanting to remain uninvolved. Specs pulled open the doors and the group stood there for a moment in silence, observing the chamber in awe.

The room was gigantic, and to be honest the term chamber barely did it justice. It resembled an amphitheater in its size and setup. Every step, seat, and path was carved out of granite. The room could have fit well over twenty thousand vampires, many more than were coming to the covenant meeting. In the center of the room was a platform, more seating and a podium. There were ornate carvings on every wall and lush, dustless crimson carpets in the aisles.

"Heavenly father…" Elijah managed.

"He had nothing to do with this." Cora told him curtly.

"Ok," Specs began, regaining his composure. He walked further into the chamber and motioned to four other large doors. "There are five entrances to this room. There are ten entrances such as the one we came in through, all to the right of every staircase outside. Umm… legend says there is a secret entrance behind the platform, so that the speaker could escape if need be-"

"Robespierre," Blink explained, fondly remembering the days of the French Revolution, "to escape from the crowds that turned on you."

"We aren't sure exactly where this tunnel is located of where the tunnel comes out above ground. We'll have to find it before Balthazar gets to New York, but that isn't our objective tonight."

"We have an objective?" Dice asked. "You could have fooled me, what is it?"

Specs pointed above the seating. "The balconies, there's no seating up there, just a flat expanse of rock, a perfect place for us to hide and watch."

1

"I guess you're up David," Jack said. "Make me proud. Say something smart."

David gave Jack a withering glare. "There are going to be a lot of leaders from Europe and Asia here, as well as those from across the United States. Now, there are some of those living in Europe who are of importance to our cause. These are vampires we want to get on our side or that we want to be extra careful about."

"Balthazar's lackeys." Ian piped up, "Yeah, we know."

David nodded, "Malachi and Lucivar are dangerous." He held up a picture of a tough looking black man, a long scar from temple to jaw. "Malachi is violent. We're pretty sure Balthazar will have him prowling the streets while here. Avoid him at all costs. Don't forget, when Europeans were searching through Africa Malachi was one of those beasts they mentioned."

He held up a second photo. A neat looking Chinese man gazed back at them. Most of their group would dwarf the thin man. "Despite his looks Lucivar is dangerous as well. He is very powerful. A run in with either of them and you won't live."

"Is there going to be a point to any of this, other than avoid them?" Pickpocket asked.

"Of course," David replied.

"A play by play of the who's who in the peanut gallery?" Grock decided.

"Then please," Dutchy spoke loudly, "spare us the insignificant details and give us the short versions. Some of us would like to feed _sometime_ tonight."

David looked annoyed at being interrupted and mocked, but he relented.

"Cass is the vampire leader in France. He is not dangerous, I mean, he's French. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to back us as long as we have some solid appeal.

"Cian is from England, and he's old, almost as old as Balthazar. He's not stupid; he knows what is going on. Leith says he's already on our side.

"Archer is still sort of pissed off about the whole World War II incident. He refuses to ally himself with anyone except Italy, which unfortunately, screws us over.

"Chandra has control over many of the Middle Eastern countries. No one's sure about her thus far. She's not a nice vampire, that's to be sure. I don't think we'll be able to-"

He was interrupted by laughing.

"This is a serious problem!" Roman pointed out.

Spot shook his head. "Chandra and Tobias have this… thing."

"Oh." Roman grinned.

"Exactly." Spot smirked back.

"_Moving on_," David began again, "Ignacio is in Spain. From what I hear he's the descendant of some pope, highly religious. I was sort of hoping Elijah would be here and we could get him to play a role in this?" He looked around, hoping for someone to agree with him.

"We'll get him to do it." Swinger promised. "Just tell him where Balthazar lives and he'll do anything to help us beat him."

"Where is Balthazar from?" Combat asked.

Swinger gaped as some of the other exchanged uncertain glances.

"Italy!" she shouted, "You know, Rome, the holy city!"

"He lives directly under the Vatican." Swifty said calmly.

"Talk about irony," Itch muttered.

"Jarret is from India," David began again, before discussion of Balthazar could start. "He's reasonably new, so no one really knows much about him. He's new, though, that's good for us. That means that he's probably more liberal.

"Lucifer is from Egypt. We have no chance with him. He's the reason people believe all those stories about haunted tombs.

"Luka is from Russia, Czechoslovakia actually, but that's beside the point. He's not big on any of the New York leaders, but he's fair, and I know he isn't fond of Balthazar.

"Orion is from Greece. I can't find a lot of information on him-"

"Driu says he'll vouch for us." Roman put in, happy, for once, to know something that no one else did.

"Good. Then we have Quinn."

"Ireland." Spot said.

"Very good. He's on our side. He's already made it known. So is Soren who is here from Mongolia. He's holding a grudge against Lucivar. I don't really care what about, but don't try to get in the middle of it.

"I'm not going to say no one else's vote is unimportant because they all are. There are hundreds from across the United States and the rest of Europe, Africa, Asia and Australia. But these, these are the ones who are going to have influence over how everyone else votes."

"Well, assuming we can't convince Ignacio or Jarrett it's tied between the two groups, seven for and seven against." Pickpocket informed them form where he had been keeping score.

"Well, what does that mean? If we tied like that?" Itch asked.

"We're fucked."

It was the first thing Loki had said in over an hour.

1

"So, oh brilliant one," Nympho questioned, "How exactly are we supposed to get up to these balconies?"

The group had been searching the walls of the chamber for any clue as to a way of climbing up to their chosen perch.

Specs was puzzled. He looked over the papers in his hands. Along with the maps, he had also brought several pages of information. He scanned two pages and looked back at them helplessly. "It says there's a way up. 'Steps in the wall.' That is exactly what five of the sources say, 'steps in the wall.'"

"Well, it is quite obvious that there are no stairs in these walls." Nympho argued.

"That is because it says 'steps' not stairs, you twit."

They all turned to look at Cora. She was standing in one of the huge doorways to the chamber, a smirk across her lips. "I found it in case you're interested."

They followed her from the room and out into the halls. She walked to a point halfway between two of the doors. For about fifteen feet the wall was pocked with holes. It looked as if the wall had been worn away, but upon closer inspection one realized that these holes were actually steps, big enough for a hand or foot to fit in.

"You're brilliant." Blink told her.

"I know." She shrugged, "But I'm not climbing it first."

"I thought I was the brilliant one?" Shock snapped at the same time.

Blink ran a hand through his boyfriend's dark hair, which currently sported green tips. "Oohh… I like this color, is it new?"

"Don't avoid the accusation."

A seductive smirk crossed Blink's face. "You, my dear, are brilliant in an entirely different way. If you climb up that wall for me I'll let you remind me just how brilliant you are." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shock didn't need any more prodding. He approached the wall and pulled himself up using higher hand holds. It took him less than a minute to scale the wall.

"Well," Race said as Blink began climbing the wall at a much slower pace, "I guess we should go and make sure there are handholds between all of the doors-"

"And catch those sinners!" Elijah backed up against the far wall. "Are you insane?"

Race exchanged a look with Specs and Rings, clearly asking how they put up with Elijah's sputtering on a regular basis. Then he spoke rather calmly, "Nympho, why don't you partner up with Elijah?"

"With pleasure!" A wide grin spread across Nympho's face. As he dragged Elijah off his first question echoed back. "So Padre, you're the equivalent of a priest, right? So does that mean you're celibate and shit?"

The mood was considerably lightened.

They split up and walked in other directions to scale each wall and make sure all the balconies were accessible. Race and Cora followed Elijah and Nympho and found Elijah bolting up the wall in a speed that would rival Shock's as Nympho fired off questions, each, of course, as inappropriate as the first.

Ceja started climbing the first wall in the opposite direction. She made it about three feet off the ground before she had to look around for a hand hold and somewhere to put her foot. Just as she removed her foot hands grabbed her from behind, knocking her off balance and forcing her to put her weight onto the person behind her. She and Specs both collided with the uncushioned floor of the corridor.

She immediately rolled over and straddled his stomach. "As much as I have missed you and appreciate your advances we _do_ have work to do. _You_ of all people know that."

"Balthazar won't be here for a week or so yet, we have plenty of time."

"Sometimes I don't know what to ma-"

She was interrupted when Rings and Dice came rushing back, having heard the impact with the floor. They both stopped head about six feet away. Rings crossed her arms over her chest and Dice glared.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. We're on the job here, you two." Dice growled. "Can't you knock her up later, Specs?"

Ceja's mood changed at that. "You're just jealous that you're not getting any." She leaned down and kissed Specs as if to prove her point and sat back up with a grin. "What, no comment from you Rings?"

"I am very happy with Kinks, thank you very much." She said.

They all knew she was biting back a comment, and she wouldn't last much longer.

She didn't.

"Though I do have to say it's very reminiscent of Bill and Monica. Hmmm… I wonder if anyone dusted that whore yet, either of them for that matter. Hmmm…" she turned and strode off pondering the thought. Dice followed her.

"When we get home I'll come back to Queens with you and you can try to impregnate me all you want." She climbed off of him despite protests. "Now, you climb."

The evening ended only a few minutes later with Elijah screaming, and then yelling prayers as loud as he could. The sound carried and echoed off the walls.

"What happened?" Race asked once most of them had returned to their original entrance.

Nympho had his hand clamped tightly over Elijah's mouth.

"Umm…" he glanced around, "Let's just say Blink and Shock aren't doing anything up on that balcony that god would approve of."

"Well, nothing worse that what Specs and Ceja were doing in the corridor, so don't worry about it." Dice patted Elijah on the back as his eyes grew even wider.

It was that moment that Blink and Shock chose to make their return, Shock pulling his shirt on over his head as they did so.

"Well," Blink returned to his worried self as if nothing had happened. At least we have good news to bring back. Let's go."

1

"Well obviously we're fucked," Jack snapped at Loki. "But Balthazar is more important than any of us, and he has his secrets. I mean, does anyone even know that much about him?"

No one jumped to say anything.

"Why'd we send all the smart people to Liberty Island?" Roman mused out loud.

"Well, I know some."

All eyes turned to Swifty.

"I guess you want to hear it."

Several nods and various looks were his response.

"Well, everyone knows that originally there were three vampires; two males, one female. This was back, in like, 500 AD, or something like that. Each one started their own line of offspring. Haraket was the only one successful in maintaining his line. The other two have mostly died out. Balthazar was one of the first descendents he created. Most of our makers are descendents of descendents of descendents. I think Leith is actually one of the few who were made directly by Haraket. I know Tobias is only a few down the line, and Driu isn't that far off either." He stopped to light a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Anyway, Haraket was killed long before most of us were made. I'd say very late seventeenth, or very early eighteenth century. Balthazar stepped in and took his position without really putting it to a vote. He's brutal so he gained power, and he really does have influence. Stupid bastard's smarter than a lot of other vampires.

"He lives under the Vatican only because of the rumors about vampires, holy water and crosses and all. If you ask me, stupidity like that could let humans figure out about us a hell of a lot easier than any stupid teenage pranks."

"Does your rambling have a point?" David asked.

Swifty gave him an odd look and blew a smoke ring into his face. "Yeah. It means we've got to do our homework to stay a step ahead of this guy. David, you, me, Specs and Blink have got to do our research. Jack, Roman, and Spot have to find out anything they can from the adults. We're going tot have to get them involved despite what they want us to do. Anything that any of us find our needs to be shared with _everyone,_ **_immediately_**."

Jack's eyes were focused on the table, where he was picking at a splinter of wood with his nail. He could feel Swifty's eyes boring into him though.

"Everyone," Swifty continued, "needs to know everything about Balthazar, about Malachi and Lucivar, and whoever else we're concerned with."

"Jack Francis Kelly!" a hiss came from the doorway. "Leith is going to be back from hunting any minute and they are still here. Hurry up and get them out or it's going to be your ass." Athena stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

The other clans did not dare speak of their plans in front of one of the adults, at least not yet. They got up and left with only brief goodbyes to Jack, David, Combat, Ian or Itch.

"Haha… Francis." Spot laughed. "Wow, I'll be laughing over that one for a week or two."

"Go choke on holy water, Conlon." Jack growled.

1

Jack turned to the remaining vampires seated around the table. "I really don't like him."

"No one cares, Jack." Ian sighed.

"I don't trust him. Spot Conlon and Brooklyn. Ha!" Jack spat, "They'll turn on us the first chance they get."

"You do realize that they are in the exact same position and danger that we are, right?" Combat asked.

"Sure," Jack agreed with much difficulty. "But I still don't like Spot, and that Swifty kid, what a pain in the ass."

"He's right though." David shot Jack a look, "You still haven't told us a lot of what Leith told you. So, I highly suggest that you get your ass upstairs and type it all up and print it out so I can tell Specs and Blink that I found it online and no one accuses _you_ of being a traitor."

"Yeah, and how do you plan on making me do that?"

"I'll tell Grace who fucked up the switchboard to the bar's lighting system."

"But that was you and Cora."

"Well, yes, but you see in Grace's eyes I can do no wrong." David batted his eyes in an expression of child-like innocence. "You on the other hand tend to cause trouble."

"You're ranking right up there with Spot right about now, Dave."

1

1

A/N: So yes, I know I haven't updated this in nearly a year. –Ducks rotten fruit- Really though, senior year sucked as far as time for writing went and there was no inspiration for this story. Then about two months ago I suddenly got bored and inspired in Behavioral Science and wrote up the plot and chapter break up for the entire story. There is a story, and it only took me about a week to write this chapter. I think Cavanaugh Park and my exempt from sanity storey are going to be on hold for a while so I can finish this.

Currently my laptop also does not have Microsoft word on it, and with three kids getting computer time on this computer is not easy. Once I have that and save all these files the chapters should come along more quickly.

Also, I adore Gothic Author and especially Sinhe for loving this story so much and being the only ones to review last night. Yeah, that's right, this is a guilt trip. Go review or I won't update and I'll sic Sinhe on you.

Hotshot


	7. Perhaps an ally

Disclaimer: Roman, the leaders and a few of the other vamps belong to me. Everyone else belongs tontheir respective owners. That is all.

Last Chance

Chapter 5

Hotshot

The next evening they met in Queens. It was unnerving to even enter the building as Driu stood at the back entrance along with Le Croix and a nervous Swifty. It was simple to tell he was nervous due to the fact that he wasn't smoking; Swifty was always calm and always smoking. Now he just stood by the door nodding to each member that entered. Jack found Driu to be looking over each young vampire, as though taking in his face and placing him. Le Croix greeted only a few of them and seemed absorbed in a one sided conversation with the Queens leader.

Jack waited outside with Swifty to see what he could find out. Le Croix and Driu's conversation turned out to be nothing of importance. They were only speaking of hunting later in the night. The nights were getting longer in the early fall, and they had more time to hunt after another meeting.

Spot was the last of the Brooklyn teens to reach the back door and fixed Driu with his own cerulean gaze.

"Are they coming?" Driu asked.

"Yes, sir?"

Jack and Swifty exchanged confused glances before bringing their attention back to Spot and Driu, who had by this time turned to look directly at Jack.

"And what of my old friend Leith? Shall he be joining us tonight?"

"I don't-" Jack was cut off from completing his sentence by a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Leith's cold voice was unmistakable and even Jack stiffened. Spot and Swifty edged toward the doors.

"It's good to see you again, Driu," Leith continued, "Shall we wait outside for Tobias or prepare for a meeting inside."

Driu nodded to the vampires behind Leith, all the adults who typically lived in their complex, "Let them do as they wish and let us send the children inside. We shall wait for Tobias before we begin."

Leith nodded. With a motion of the hand he dismissed the three young vampires as if they were his own sons. "Go."

The three of them made their way into the club and to one of the larger rooms upstairs. Many of the adult vampires from Manhattan followed them inside but stayed and greeted others on the first floor.

"Some warning about this would have been nice, Jack." Spot snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Jack snapped right back as they entered the room. The chatter in the room almost immediately ceased.

"You are the one who seems to know everything that is going to happen before the rest of us. So, pray tell, why couldn't you have warned us that Driu would be here waiting for us, or tell me that Tobias was going to send me as some friggin' messenger to tell Driu he would be here shortly?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Swinger asked.

"They're all coming here. The leaders are meeting here and Jackie-boy was holding out on us. We should have been prepared for this."

"I don't know everything. At least you weren't shocked. I had no idea what to tell Driu when he asked me. Trust me; I would not have stayed out there if I had known Leith was going to be coming around tonight."

"Oh, Jack, I'm hurt." The cold voice echoed from the doorway.

Leith along with Tobias and Driu spanned the entrance of the double doors. The three men stepped into the center of the conference room and the other adults from all three lines filed in after them and began to take seats.

Jack didn't reply to his sire's comment. Instead he moved to simply leave the room as the other teens began to rise from their seats to do the same.

It was not Leith's arm that stopped it, as he had expected, but rather Tobias'.

"No," he said. "Tonight you are joining us. Some things need to be discussed." He motioned with a hand to the table as which many seats were still empty. They all filled the seats.

"Did you really think that we did not know?" Tobias asked. His question was, of course, directed at Spot, Jack, and Roman. "Just as Balthazar says, the teens will cause their own trouble and form their own alliances."

Spot glared at his sire. "Of course you knew. You had to."

Leith agreed with a nod of his head. "You know what we've told you, and what your more brilliant counterparts have been able to scrounge up. Age aside, you've done well in preparing yourself for Balthazar's arrival. You know your enemies and some of you allies."

"Do not think us stupid. We know this meeting is to be about you. We are not ignorant as you may think to the events which have unfolded since the disturbance at the last council." All eyes found their way to Loki as Driu described Noah's death in more detail.

"We," he referred to the adults, "all knew it was going to happen. Balthazar does not like enemies. He informed all adult vampires in New York of what was going to happen to Noah. He is, however, powerful. There was nothing we could have done."

Tobias cut off Driu's apology, "But now, as for what you are wondering, whether or not _we_ are on your side." A silence thick enough to suffocate them all filled the room.

"There is nothing good that can be said about a leader that rules with fear and threats," Tobias decreed. "We shall argue in order to allow you to say your piece. You, however, will be responsible for providing an adequate defense."

"And if there is fighting?" Racetrack questioned, anger dancing behind his eyes.

"We shall be right behind you." Driu answered.

"Now, that is settled." Leith took attention off of the other two leaders. "If there is anything you need let someone know and it will be provided to you. In the meantime I expect the lot of you to familiarize yourselves with the chamber and be on your best behavior as of Monday, when Luka arrives. The others will be along shortly after."

Every teen took the opportunity to be dismissed and they rose from their seats in unison.

Leith was not quite done. He continued, "It would also be in your best interest to locate the secret entrance to the chamber tonight."

"We will," Specs affirmed.

They began to file out of the room. Loki stopped in front of Tobias. The anger behind Racetrack's eyes was nothing compared to the loathing that seeped out of her.

"You did nothing. He was like a son to you and you just let them slaughter him like that!"

Tobias studied her face as one studied a piece of art, appraisingly. "There are casualties in every war, and nothing to bring them back but remembering and seeking revenge for their deaths."

"You're horrible."

1

With their leaders now supporting them things were much easier for the teens. The guards had been _persuaded_ to turn a blind eye to their activities. There was no need to keep their voices down as they entered the stairways.

Those who had stayed in the city the night before were in utter awe of the chamber, its sheer size and magnitude alone were amazing, let alone its intricacies. It seemed to shine even more brightly than the last time they had been there, as though someone had taken great care to clean it even more.

"And the steps?" David asked.

Specs led them outside to present the steps in the wall. David and Jack only stood and stared. Roman was just as dumbfounded. Only Spot could find words.

"That place would be great for sex."

Several of their group turned to stare at him as though a he were a priest who had said the same in a church. Elijah even began to sputter.

"It's been christened already." Specs shook his head with a laugh.

Spot looked back and forth between specs and Ceja. "Can't you control yourself?" he asked the Brooklyn girl.

She scowled at him.

"It wasn't them," Nympho corrected, "It was Blink and Shock."

"Score!" Grock yelled.

"You will both regret doing something so-"

"Shut it, Padre." Grock snapped, "When has regret ever done anyone any fucking good."

"We'd better find that secret entrance." Blink said trying to stop the endless argument before it started, again.

They returned to the chamber and spread out along the front wall, near the stage. Several of them climbed onto the stage itself, examining the very new looking podium.

"So Jack, you never answered my question," Spot said once they had begun to grow frustrated with their fruitless results.

"Spot, shut up." Roman was sick of dealing with the other two. They were constantly arguing and baiting each other. He felt like an older sibling, babysitting very young siblings in a shop full of sharp objects. Someone was going to get seriously injured eventually.

Jack did not dignify Spot with a response.

"No, really, we all need to know what's going on," Spot pointed out. "All of us, not just Jack and Manhattan. Now, c'mon Jackie-boy, what new news have you gotten from Leith."

"You talk about the leaders as though they were uncles. There's no respect in it." Jack growled, hoping Spot would take the hint.

Spot shrugged, "They're not that scary. I mean, I'm not going to go bitch them out but I certainly don't clam up around them like you do. Now what did he tell you?"

"Nothing!"

"Spot, leave him alone." Roman was ready to bash both their head together.

"No! Don't lie to us, Kelly."

"I don't know anything." He turned and Shoved Spot hard to the ground.

Spot was up in a second and shoved Jack back even harder. Jack stumbled backward, knowing into Ceja and sending the both them flying into a solid wall. It would have left bruises on both of them except the wall turned with their momentum and they tumbled into an unlit hallway.

The chamber went quiet for a moment before a voice shouted from the darkness.

"Ugh, fucking get off of me Jack!"

There was a rush of moment to the entrance of the tunnel. Swifty lit a match, illuminating some of the tunnel. By this time Jack and Ceja were pushing themselves up off the floor. The tunnel looked as though it was carved straight into the ground, the floor was lined with dirt and the sides, though not overly bumpy were rough.

As a group they walked down the narrow passage until they reached a fork. No one was willing to split up in an unfamiliar place so they chose the tunnel to the right.

It lead to another wall similar to the one in the back of the stage. When enough force was exerted upon it, the wall opened into the hall where the steps in the wall were located. They retreated and took the left fork. The tunnel became more spacious. Loki stopped dead as she spotted carvings in the walls.

Several words had been carved into the walls on either side. They were a wide variety, Fate, Revenge, Loss, Change, and Chance. Under Chance was a well done carving. It unmistakably showed Noah, a boy whose face they all knew well by now. It was perfect down to the last detail. He was depicted looking down his long nose to where he held and fiddled with his cross.

"Who could have…" David wondered aloud.

"There are too many possibilities to even try to guess." Pickpocket admitted.

"What about the others?" Shock asked. "They're all empty spaces."

No one answered him

They continued down the tunnel until it lead out into the bushes behind the statue. It was quickly decided that this was to be their only entrance and exit to the chamber from then on.

"I don't know anything." Jack told Spot as the borough's climbed into their respective boats. "If I do find anything else out you'll be the first to know."

1

Once the teenagers had left the adults of the lines thinned out considerably. Perhaps a half dozen from each of the three lines stayed behind, sitting comfortably at the long table.

"Do they really have support from all of us?" Driu asked. He was watching Leith.

It was well known that Leith had been a large supporter of Balthazar in the past. Leith ruled darkly and with exhibits of power, strength, and brutality. For all they knew Leith would turn on his own and serve all the teenagers to Balthazar on a silver platter. However, he would not lie to Tobias and Driu.

"Of course they have my support. I would not have told them so otherwise." Leith growled, "What about you, Tobias."

"This stupid fight has been going on since the first teenage vampire was spawned," Tobias watched the other two with interest, as though they were the only three in the room. "Every few hundred years it is the same old thing. We've been arguing over it since before Jesus walked the earth. It's old news, and if Balthazar feels the need to bring it up, _again…_" He sighed, "It just needs to be settled for good."

"So you don't care who wins?" Leith raised an eyebrow.

Tobias shot him a look, "Of course I care. It isn't right to blame the children. Never, have I seen one vampire under the age of twenty three exposed. It is as they are made older that they start to cause problems."

Draven laughed, "They're not children."

Isadora agreed, "Tobias, you spend most of every year in upstate New York. You do not witness the inner workings of these _children_. They may well be cleverer than most of us."

"I wouldn't go that far," Thaddeus argued.

"It's true," Le Croix shot back, "They New York better than most of us. They know where to find whatever kind of prey they seek. They know the new places opening which will mean good hunting for all of us. It barely took three of them ten minutes to find us a blood doll last week."

"What could you have possibly needed a blood doll for?" Li asked. She was promptly ignored, and shot a look at Grace and Athena. Neither spoke back to her but Athena did incline her head slightly in Leith's direction and Grace mouthed the word 'Jack.' Goosebumps rose on Li's skin as she took in the information. Her sire had been killed only decades after she had been turned but she had never forgotten the sole time he had drunken her blood. The memory of the pain came back vividly.

"Poor fool," she muttered.

"Well," Driu took hold of the attention of every vampire in the room again. We have scattered support in America, maybe a little more than half the population attending. They certainly have our support, so the verdict really does lie in our Eastern brethren. Now we've been promised allegiance from Cass, Cian, Luka, Orion, Quinn and Soren. The question is do we have support of any of the others?"

"Chandra," Tobias said, "she'll back us."

Leith looked at him doubtfully. "The Middle East had been unreliable in the past, and Chandra is a crafty woman. Any promises she makes may not be trus-"

"Leith, where do you go when you're not in New York?" Tobias interrupted with a seemingly unimportant question.

"That is not a matter that has any value in this discussi-"

"Well, it doesn't really matter I suppose," Tobias interrupted him yet again. "What does matter is where _I_ stay when I'm not in New York."

"And where might that be?" Driu felt as though he were picking up Tobias' train of thought.

"In Chandra's bed. Her vote is behind us."

Leith looked at him incredulously. "That is not a certain vote. What if something happens while she is here?"

"We've gone decades without a disturbance. I believe we may stay separated after Balthazar arrives to elude suspicion."

"Fine." Leith snapped. "But I still do not trust her."

"Very well." Tobias turned his chair to face the others. "Now what of the rest of that lot? Has Archer pledged allegiance to either side?"

Emile laughed, "Don't be an idiot Tobias, Italy and Germany have been allies since the Second World War. Archer will not yield."

"Ignacio?" Driu asked.

"It's uncertain," Grace provided, "He's strictly religious. However, no one knows if he will support Balthazar as he has some control over the Catholic Church, or whether he will be upset by vampiric influence."

"Jarret?"

"He's new by our standards." Regn interjected. "He could be liberal, but we never know. He could turn out to be strict and disagreeable."

Driu sighed, "Lucifer?"

Le Croix and Adher began to laugh as though Driu had told a joke.

Driu sighed again, "Just as I thought."

"You could have just asked the teenagers," Le Croix told him. "They discussed all of this the other night and know much more than we do. In all honesty they know much more than we do. There are some smart kids among them."

"Can you get your hands on their research?" Leith asked.

"I'll talk to Specs in the morning."

"Very good." Leith nodded. He exchanged a look with Driu and Tobias. "The three of us shall leave to feed now. Do as you like." The three leaders left quickly and together. They were all thankful when no one immediately followed them.

When they escaped into the cool night air they began speaking again.

"Well, what do you think?" Driu asked.

Tobias lit up a cigarette, seemingly unconcerned until he spoke, unknowingly speaking words that Loki had spoken just the previous night. "They're fucked."

Leith nodded in agreement though he did not say it out loud. Instead he said, "We will need to prepare them for the worst. Anything they need, give it to them, no questions asked." With that said he walked into the dark city in search of a meal.

Meanwhile the reminder of the adult vampires had stayed in the room. They were unconvinced by their leaders' cockiness.

"Do you think that Leith is telling the truth, about supporting them?" Le Croix asked Draven pointedly.

Draven shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Really, I couldn't tell you. The only thing that bothers me is how little any of them seem to worry about this event. We need to prepare them for the worst. Give the teenagers anything they think they might need, even if you have to go behind their backs to do it."

Thaddeus nodded in agreement, "Not as though they don't do that on their own."

They all laughed.

1

As the first of the foreign visitors to arrive in New York, Luka was met by Driu, Tobias, and Leith at the airport. It was quickly decided to send adults to greet those who were against the teens plight or indifferent to it. The teens would fetch only those who were certainly on their side. No one wanted anything to happen before the teenagers had a chance to defend themselves.

The next vampiric leader to arrive in New York was Cian. Leith had vouched for his vote and sent Jack, Combat, and Itch to greet him. It was barely dark when they set out for the airport. Cian was waiting for them, along with several of his most trusted followers. They already had their bags and the English man looked impatient.

He was not young, unlike the New York leaders. He had to have been at least thirty-five when he had been changed. There were a few subtle streaks of grey in his hair and wrinkles in his forehead.

"You're late." He snapped.

"Our apologies," Jack replied, "the sun had not yet gone down."

"A little burn wouldn't have hurt you that much." He shoved his bag into Combat's arms with little emotion. Yes, he was definitely British. "You could have safely left an hour ago."

"We left two hours ago," Combat supplied.

"This man has obviously never had to deal with New York City traffic at rush hour," Itch commented loudly, as though Cian were deaf.

"Itch," Jack hissed. He swore they were all incompetent, insulting a man who very well could have held their lives in his hands. Leith was not going to be pleased if they fouled up such a simple act.

But Cian laughed. He laughed good and loud, drawing many stares. "Oh, I like these lass," he said, "A good sense of humor this one has."

Itch smiled cockily at Jack. Her tiny body shook with her giggles at his surprise.

"Well, why don't you boys grab the bags and we'll meet you at the car" Cian and his cronies dropped their belongings and climbed into the waiting van.

Once they were out of earshot Jack turned around and hissed to Itch, "What the hell was that?"

"Cian likes a sense of humor," she said, "didn't you know that?"

"Jeez, Jack, do you research, everyone knows that." Combat grinned, in on the whole joke. "Why else would Leith send Itch?"

Jack looked at them both incredulously for a moment. "I swear one of you is going to be the death of me." He shook his head and picked up the first of several bags and turning to the van as they both laughed and followed.

Roman, Skittery, and Rings went to pick up Orion three days later. Roman wasn't sure which one of his comrades worried him more.

"No trouble." He ordered. "I mean it. Orion doesn't need to hear about the comedy of politics from you, Rings. Nor does he need to see any of your stupid stunts, Skitts.

"What stunts?" Skittery asked dumbly.

Roman inclined his head to give Skittery a look.

"Just be glad Dutchy didn't come along as well," Rings chirped.

"You and Skittery isn't a much better match."

"Eff."

"Yeah, fuck you too, Rings."

"That's not appropriate language to be using around a young lady," A voice behind them said.

Orion stood behind them with a frown on his face. He had come to New York many times in the past years and was familiar with some of the teenagers, roman and Skittery among them."

"She said it to me first."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm sorry Rings." He sighed as she glowed triumphantly. "Orion, this is Rings and you must remember Skittery. Rings this is Orion." He went on to list the few of Orion's lackeys he could remember. Orion filled in the rest.

As soon as baggage was collected they began the long trek back to the car. Orion caught sight of Skittery's ripped shirt.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Someone almost get at you with a stake."

Skittery shook his head. "I got shot about a week ago. Got the fucker, but he ruined the shirt. It's my favorite though; I just can't bear to throw it out."

Orion shook his head and laughed. Then he looked at Skittery oddly for a moment before patting him gently on the head and turning to Roman with a somewhat sad look in his eyes. "Well, before you take me to the hotel perhaps we should stop and visit my old friend Driu. I'm sure he'll be entertained by the interesting details from the European vampires."

Roman tried not to look intrigued. "And I should care, why?"

Orion looked away but said quietly. "Just make sure to listen at least three feet from the door so you have a chance to hide."

"Yes, Sir."

Chandra was one of the only female vampires to lead an entire clan, let alone as large an area as the one she controlled. Tobias sent Spot, Racetrack, Loki and Grock to welcome her. On his orders they were also at the gate over an hour before her jet arrived.

They were all able to pick Chandra out of the rather large group of followers that got off of her private jet. She was beautiful and young, barely twenty-five when she has died. She was a young leader by vampiric standards, but she was as violent and powerful as Tobias. She was well dressed, her skin was perfect and her hair intricately braided and styled.

She walked directly over to their little group and spoke. "Where is Tobias?"

"He sent us to fetch you, ma'am." Spot replied.

She immediately took him to be the superior member of their group. "Address me as Chandra, ma'am makes me sound old. Why didn't he come to fetch me himself?"

At this Race spoke up, "He said that he has more pressing matters to attend to."

A pinched look came over her face. "He told you to say that, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Fucking bastard," she cursed him in a multitude of languages until her eyes landed on Loki. A look of familiarity came over her face.

"He was very brave", she said. When Loki did not reply she walked past them to the baggage claim.

They had been told to take her to one of the city's hotels, but Chandra had other ideas.  
Instead she had ordered them to take her to their home so she could deal with Tobias herself.

Once they pulled up outside of the club she was out of the car and walking in through the back door. She yelled Tobias' name loudly, followed by several inappropriate phrases, thankfully in her own native Arabian.

"Well, someone isn't getting any sex for a while," Grock spoke up from the back.

Chandra's followers looked at her oddly, while Spot hit his head against the steering wheel several times.

Tobias, however, was not at their complex. He was at a different New York airport waiting for another guest. He watched those exiting the plain and walked up to Lucifer as he entered the terminal. He grabbed the harsh looking man's wrist.

"No hunting here." He warned.

"How are you friend?" Lucifer greeted him. "I'm not hungry, don't worry."

"Where are the others?" Tobias asked. He noticed none of the others leaving the plane seemed to ay Lucifer any particular attention."

"I am alone. I need no one to protect me."

"Ah," Tobias agreed, "I should have suspected."

"Let go of me."

"I will not. Last time you stayed in New York the consequences were not as pleasant as we are willing to allow this time."

"I am more powerful than you are, Tobias. Do you really think you could stop me?"

"On my own turf, I'm certain. Leith is waiting for us in the car."

Lucifer stiffened. "Leith? What are you two going to do, baby-sit me the entire time I'm here?"

"No, you are going to sign a blood oath."

Lucifer swore loudly. "I refuse to be subjected to this kind of treatment. You can't make me do something that no one else-"

"Everyone in attendance must sign a blood oath." Tobias explained to him. "That's why I am happy to see that you didn't bring any body guards with you. Less paperwork." He laughed as the unhappy vampire beside him scowled. To any passers-by they looked just like two brothers having a minor disagreement in an airport terminal.

Oh, if only things were really that simple.

1

1

A/N: See, that didn't take very long to get up, did it? I found that having a map with goals for each chapter makes this so much easier to write. Anyway, there is a little bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but we won't get to that for a few more chapters. I probably won't do much of intros for anyone else except Balthazar and co. I don't know how much time I'm going to have in the coming weeks to write. Classes start on Monday, and I need to get a job and get involved and stuff.

I love you Gothica and Sinhe.

See you later.

Hotshot


	8. The ritual

Disclaimer: Don't you know this by now. Newsies, not mine. Respective other characters, respective owners. Just a few of them, mine. That is all, have a nice day. (9/13/05)

A/N: ok, so this chapter is a little bit dark and disturbing at the end. If it hadn't been rated R before it sure is now.

Last Chance

Chapter 6

Hotshot

Vampires did not dream. There were many people who claimed not to dream, but for vampires such as them it was true. In the hundreds of years since she had been changed Loki had not had a single dream, not even a hint of an image entered her mind while she slept.

Tonight, however, she had had trouble falling asleep. When she finally did all she could see was _his_ face. Noah was there, in the very room they had shared until his death. He was sitting there, across the room, in the chair that sat near the intercom. It was the chair that everyone else knocked over, yet Noah balanced it on its two hind legs perfectly and she had never seen him fall.

She tried to get up and throw herself into his arms but fatigue overcame her and she could barely lift her head from the pillow. Instead she opened her mouth to speak his name. No sound escaped her mouth. She tried again and again, but to no avail. It was enough to make her want to cry. She was struggling so much to communicate with him while he was sitting there doing nothing but grin at her like a goddamn Cheshire cat.

_I fucking hate you_, she thought violently, glaring at him.

He laughed silently and shook his head as if to say, '_No you don't_.'

Oh, so he could understand her. If she remembered correctly her dreams had been fucked up like this when she was alive too.

_What are you doing here?_ She asked.

He shook his head, no easy questions.

_You know what's going on, don't you?_

He nodded.

_Can you help?_

He shook his head no firmly.

_We're completely fucked aren't we?_

He gave her a wry grin, one that gave her no sense of comfort. He stood up and very suddenly Loki was scared. There was a small and lethal stake protruding from his chest. Either his shirt had hidden it before or it has just appeared in her vision, or dream, whichever this was.

There was fire now; burning him as she was sure it had the night he had been murdered. Except tonight it was slow and he seemed not to notice. He took steps toward her bed and the fire blazed brighter and she could almost feel the heat of it on her own skin. As he reached a hand out toward her she began to scream. Like everything else she had tried that night her voice stuck in her throat.

Just as his hand neared her cheek something struck her hard across the face, jarring her entire head in one direction. Noah disappeared in a puff of smoke and she became very aware that the dying echo of bloodcurdling screams fluttering around her room.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, nearly bumping foreheads with a very concerned Spot. He grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from springing out of bed.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't wake up."

Loki put a hand to her cheek. That was what she'd felt; he'd slapped her to wake her up.

"What the hell was that, Loki?" he asked. "I live at the other end of the floor and I could hear you."

There were voices by the door and they both turned to find a few of the more concerned teenagers in the doorway, none quite daring to step into the room.

"Spot, since you were changed, have you ever had a dream?"

He looked a bit taken aback by the question and mulled it over for a moment. "I don't think so."

"No one does. Ever." She shivered, "But Spot, I just did. Noah was in here, and he knew things, about now. He was on fire. There was a stake in his chest when he stood up and he was burning."

Spot took on the ashen complexion of a cartoon vampire. His eyes darted around the room and landed on the urn in which Noah's ashes lay. He moved as though to touch it.

Loki knew his plan immediately. He was going to throw the urn into the fireplace as though it were an evil spirit.

"If you even attempt to do it I will kill you," she hissed.

He frowned but sat back on her bed, thinking. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Ceja is in Queens with Specs tonight. Go sleep in her room; I don't want you in here by yourself."

"Spot, it was real. It wasn't just some meaningless dream!"

He leaned in close to her. "We'll tell Tobias in the morning and the others as soon as we can. As for right now, the sun is barely at midsky and none of us is going anywhere soon."

Loki looked at the urn as though she expected something of it, then got up and walked past Spot and out into the hall. Perhaps it would be good to get away from Noah's memory for a few days.

1

If Loki would call her experience with Noah a dream, then Jack's night could only be described as a nightmare. Leith was waiting for him when they arrived back in Manhattan.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I was told you would have information for me tonight."

"Oh." Jack pulled a rolled up packet of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to the older vampire. It was a copy of all the information the teenagers had collected, save for a few small details.

Leith gave a curt nod and motioned with his head to the stairs. "Why don't you come upstairs and go over the information with me?"

Jack gulped. It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. He nodded and walked up the stairs ahead of Leith. Once the door to Leith's chamber had been closed and locked the same old fear settled into Jack's chest.

"Did you feed well tonight, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have important information for you, concerning Balthazar. It won't be long until he arrives now."

"You said we still had another week."

"Sooner." He motioned to Jack with his hand and Jack removed his shirt.

Jack clenched his jaw as Leith dug into his chest. The scar from tonight would be small as Jack was neither screaming in pain nor ready to run away at the end. The blood dripping down his chest made him shiver and he closed his eyes in wait for the pain that was sure to follow in his neck.

"Jack," Leith's voice was right by his ear, "Are you frightened?"

Jack was unsure of what exactly Leith was talking about, but it didn't really matter. The answer was the same in either case.

"Yes." He clenched his jaw to keep from trembling.

"Good."

The pain in his neck was suddenly blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut and was happy to see the blinding white light that he knew meant he was fading fast.

When he woke up there was a young man sitting in the chair next to his bed. Track marks ran up and down his arms and there were hollows around his eyes. His eyes were open and he was staring at Jack only with interest that someone in his altered state could muster.

Jack pulled the boys neck to him and began to suck down his blood. It tuned bitter in his mouth. He drained just enough to keep himself sustained until he could get to the stores downstairs, then he released the boy and pushed him back into the chair. His eyes were open in shock.

Jack avoided meeting his eyes before ripping the bonds on his wrists off.

"Get out." He ordered. "Take a right down the hall and a left out the door at the bottom of the stairs. Don't ever come back here and get your ass off those drugs."

The boy didn't need any further prodding and sprinted for the door.

Jack sat on the bed until he heard the door downstairs slam shut. He made his way slowly down the hall and down to the kitchen where pints of blood were chilling in the freezer. There was so much information bouncing around inside of his head that he knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep. Balthazar would be arriving in the next few nights. They had to be ready and present when that night came.

There was going to be a ritual performed, the same one performed at every covenant. Jack vaguely wondered if any of the others had been around at the time of the last covenant meeting to witness the ritual.

It didn't matter. There were still people who would be seeing it for the first time, and it would disturb some of the newer vampires.

All Jack knew was that he had to get a hold of Spot and Roman as soon as possible. They had to know about it. They had to be prepared

1

It had barely been dark for ten minutes when both Jack and Spot showed up in Queens. Skittery, Dutchy, Specs, Ceja and Roman were playing cards when they came in through the back door. If they were surprised to see either of the boys they were even more surprised to see them together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ceja asked. The question was directed at Spot but both boys answered.

"Loki had a dream." Spot said.

"I have some news." Jack reported at the same time.

Roman glanced between the two. It was all coming down to him because these two couldn't get along. He may as well make the most of it.

"Then we should get everyone over here so we don't have to repeat ourselves. Ceja, get Swifty. You can go over to Brooklyn and we'll send him to Manhattan."

"Sure." She stood up and headed for the stairs.

Spot stared after her. "If I'd told her the same thing she wouldn't have done it."

"No shit."

He turned to look at Dutchy, "Excuse me?"

"She's not exactly your biggest fan."

"I'm the Brooklyn leader. She'd better respect me."

"She does," Specs told him, "She just thinks that you're an arrogant little bitch. She's right of course."

"**What?**" Skittery interrupted them.

Jack was staring at Skittery and he had finally noticed. Jack had remembered something from the night before and couldn't help bus stare at the boy.

"I'm not kidding, Kelly. Stop staring at me like that." Skittery snapped. "First Cian, now you. Why is everyone giving me this frickin' pitying look!"

Jack turned his head away and watched Ceja and Swifty walk out the door. "Everybody better get here soon." He muttered.

They arrived soon enough. Loki and Jack shared what they knew though Jack did not address his reasons for staring at Skittery. They had two days to be ready. Balthazar was going to arrive in two nights. They had to be ready. Some of them had to be at the airport when he arrived. It was necessary for all of them to be at the chamber to witness the ritual. Those were the important facts.

1

Two nights later Tobias, Driu and Leith brought their selected broods to the private airfield just outside the city. Along with Spot came Racetrack and of course Loki. Roman brought Specs, Swifty and Swinger. Jack brought David, Combat and Cora. They had taken care in choosing who they brought. Despite the seriousness of the situation there were certain people, mostly the girls, though especially Dutchy and Skittery, who would unknowingly cause trouble. They had chosen the more serious members of their clans.

The New Yorkers waited silently and anxiously as the plane taxied to the gate. There were very few people on board besides the three leading vampires they had been expecting.

Balthazar was the first to emerge. He was pale, like a man who rarely ventured outside. Dark hair and eyes, and sharp features gave him a stereotypical Italian look. He was well dressed and did not look terribly old. He was handsome in a way that made anyone worry and fear him.

Malakai and Lucivar were right behind him, followed closely by a few of their own people. The group stopped as though waiting to be claimed.

Leith, Tobias, and Driu stepped forward. There were handshakes and hushed words exchanged. The group moved toward the exit and a path was cleared for them.

Loki clenched her fists as she observed those who passed them. Around his neck Malakai wore a heavy silver cross. Spot grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from going after him. Once they were out the door the other vampires started to file out after them leaving the teenagers towards the back.

"That ass was wearing Noah's cross," she hissed.

"What exactly do you plan on doing, going over there and taking it back from him," Spot snapped right back. "Yeah, that's gonna look great as our first move."

"So you want me to just keep my mouth shut?"

"Exactly." He released her arm and stalked away.

1

The vampires filled the chamber to nowhere near its capacity, though they did fill an impressive portion. The three leaders of New York, as well as most of the world-leaders the teens had studied were seated in the front row, directly next to the stage. Balthazar sat in their midst, his eyes focused on the procession of vampires.

The teens filed in after the last of the adults. They took seats in the first completely empty row. Even with upwards of fifty of them there were not even enough of them to fill one section. Balthazar was glancing at them with a calm eye. They mixed, presenting themselves as a united front rather than three separate clans.

Once everyone was seated the noise in the room died quickly. Silence was indeed a deafening sound. Not a soul in the room dared to so much as breathe deeply. All eyes were on Balthazar, waiting for him to move.

After several agonizingly long moments of silence Balthazar rose from his seat and walked to the podium onstage.

"My Brethren," he greeted them, "It has been many years since such a meeting has occurred. There is much to be discussed and much to be discovered. By the end of these days I believe we shall vastly improve this world for those who appear here tonight, those who remained behind, and those who are now… ash."

There was a moment of absolute silence. Several people shivered, especially those who had lost others recently.

"Some claim that the traditions and rituals of our ancestors have no place in modern vampiric society. To them I say they are not worthy of witnessing such sacred rituals. If you are one of these… _unbelievers_ you may leave the chamber now."

One eyebrow rose ever so slightly, daring someone to move. No one did. It was a sure death sentence if they actually left.

"Very well." Balthazar nodded, satisfied. He began a low chant, and one by one every vampire in the room who had previously attended a council joined in.

The words could not be translated into any other language, but every vampire knew their meaning. _'Death unto them all. Death is the beginning of life. Death will free us all…'_ It raised hair on the back of many unliving necks.

Once the voices had leveled off at a point, repeating the mantra over and over, the center doors to chamber opened. Malakai and Lucivar entered, holding between them a young dark-haired girl clad in a white dress.

"Who the hell is that?" Ian whispered.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Rings said, exchanging a glance with Kinks. The three of them looked at Roman. He had been to his fair share of council meetings. He sighed and tried to remember the Catholic Churches latest leader.

"Elijah, who is the Pope right now?" he asked.

"Pope Pius XVII," he said without thinking.

Roman looked at the girl. She couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old. She was crying, and screaming and struggling. Roman knew she had probably been injured repeatedly on the way to America.

He sighed, "That is the favorite niece of Pope Pius XVII."

Everyone within hearing distance stared at him, and the news quickly spread down the line. Vampires did not kill children; that was one of their laws. Children were innocent and it had always been discriminated against. Even the very first vampires had kept their victims over the age of twenty. However, at their councils the vampires always took the Pope's youngest and favorite female relative and sacrificed her.

Her screaming grew louder now. She was being tied down to a stone slab with rough rope. Balthazar hovered over her and their chanting changed. The other major leaders were joining him onstage and surrounding the girl.

Once she was completely surrounded the screaming stopped briefly, but as they leaned in close to her it started up again, even louder than before. She was screaming in Latin now, phrases over and over again at the top of her lungs.

They all looked to Elijah, it was his specialty now.

He translated without seeming to notice them:

"Hail Mary, full of grace,  
the Lord is with Thee.  
Blessed art Thou among women  
And Blessed is the fruit of Thy womb, Jesus.

Holy Mary, Mother of God  
Pray for us sinners now  
and at the hour of our death.  
Amen."

The chanting continued, though most did not know the words' meaning now.

Jack did. Leith had given him the very words the night before. _'Her blood, so pure, shall not be drunken, yet drained. Her very life will stain the floor. What is white will turn red. What is innocent will no longer be. Her blood will lead us to righteousness and immortality.' _The words vibrated through his very soul. He felt ill.

Spot stood very close to Jack in their line and saw the disgust on his face. He had never before witnessed the ritual, but he understood it.

When the leaders stepped away the girl lay quiet and lifeless on the stone slab. Her white dress was stained the bright red reserved for blood, yet none of her blood had been drunken. It pooled around her on the slab, dripping onto the floor and congealing on the stone. Her eyes were still open, Spot could see, yet none made a move to close them.

The chanting died quite suddenly. Balthazar turned to face the crowd, wiping blood off of his face. He looked over their entire congregation as though trying to put a name to each face. The look that covered his face was wicked. He said nothing of the dead girl on the table, or even mention the sacrifice. He let out a bit of a deep laugh before raising his arms in a motion for them all to stand. They did so without question. None would dare to defy such a powerful vampire.

"We shall reconvene two nights from this night," Balthazar ordered. He looked at his fellow leaders. "We shall make some alterations to those who are necessary in attendance before then."

With that the procession began. On his or her way out of the chamber every vampire passed the body of the dead girl and had to look her in the eyes.

The mood on the boat ride back to New York was somber. Even those who had witnessed the ritual before were a bit jarred by the vividness of the death they had just observed. The teenagers had a boat almost entirely to themselves, save for Draven and Regn whom Leith had ordered to go with them. They were expected to be planning, but in all honesty who could be planning after such a night.

Blink had been to one no council meetings before, yet the scene he had witnessed reminded him of a vivid death. Living during the French Revolution his family had not been trusted. His own grandfather, the Marquis de Launay, had been executed in the storming of the Bastille, and the deaths by guillotine during the Reign of Terror had left him orphaned. Had it not been for the vampires he surely would have suffered a similar fate.

But the night's events had brought back terrible memories of witnessing the people literally tearing his grandfather to shreds. Several other gruesome scenes followed in his mind. He contemplated leaning overboard and feigning seasickness, but knew no one would believe him.

Shock sat with him and rubbed a slow steady circle on his back. "Don't think about it," he suggested.

"Easier said than done."

To be honest, the scene before them had frightened Shock a bit too, but he knew it had to be much worse for Blink. He put a comforting arm around the boy and remained silent.

Combat sat between Jack and Cora against the wall of the boat. The three of them had been staring up at the stars since the boat had set off from the dock. None of them dared to so much as look at one another, afraid of what their faces would reveal.

"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?" Combat asked, his voice laden with emotion.

"Yes," Jack admitted.

"You told us all the other stuff Leith warned you about, so why the hell didn't we hear about this? We could have just sent the people who could handle it."

Jack sighed, "If we hadn't all gone Balthazar would have taken it as a sign that we think we're superior in some way. I told you there was a sacrifice."

"Jack!" Cora snapped, "That was not a sacrifice; that was a brutal torture and murder! To a child no less!

"Leith told me not to say anything."

"Screw Leith!" Combat yelled at him, "If he tells you anything it's your responsibility to relay that information to us. I mean, if one of us was going to be sacrificed you would have certainly told us, wouldn't you."

Jack winced, "Of course I would."

"Jack, from now on, we hear everything."

Jack nodded, "Alright."

Spot sat with Racetrack and Pickpocket. Racetrack had Becks under one arm. The girl was being rather quiet and Race did not dare try to bring her into the conversation.

"You don't think it's going to be like that every day, do you?" Race asked.

"Of course not," Pickpocket snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Spot said, "As far as Balthazar is concerned we will no longer be allowed to attend these meetings."

"He never said that."

"I know neither of you is stupid," Spot said, looking his two closest friends over, "Who do you think he was referring to when he said they would cut back who needed to attend?"

"Well, I'm sure Balthazar will try to get rid of anyone who won't vote his way too," Loki muttered taking a seat next to Spot on the deck. Ceja was with her.

Spot sighed, "You two, I really don't feel like getting into a bitch fest tonight so could you not-"

"I forgive you." Ceja said plainly.

"For what?"

"For killing me the way you did way back when."

"Oh," Spot looked at her. "Why so suddenly?"

"Because that was so much more gruesome and wrong than what you did to me. Plus if either of us dies in this ordeal I'd feel really bad about hating you."

Spot couldn't help it, he smirked. "You know deep down you always loved me."

The girls exchanged glances and Ceja spoke, "Don't push your luck, Conlon." With that said she got up and left.

"You." Spot addressed Loki, "are not to go after Malakai. You're too important to us to go getting yourself killed."

She fixed him with an icy glare, "Who isn't."

1

1

1

A/N: Wow, I cranked that one out pretty fast. This chapter is brought to you by my late night work yelling at funny drunk horny college students, real food, and the Jacks Mannequin CD (that's right no apostrophe). Ummm… however, I do finally have papers assigned so the next one might take a bit longer. Though I am working both nights this weekend so there may be plenty of time.

So yes, much love to gothica, sinhe, and time is a waste of life for their wonderful reviews. As for anyone else reading this, leave me a goddamn review. The purple button is your friend. Anyway, I can't think of anything else to say except that I will try to post again soon.

Hotshot


	9. The Broken Law

Chapter 9

Last Chance

Hotshot

The next evening Tobias said nothing as Tain and the others came barreling down the stairs from their rooms, dressed to go out. There were no words forbidding them from doing anything, or even a word regarding the ritual or what the following night's events would be.

In fact he did not even react to their presence merely muttering, "Happy hunting."

They knew better and said nothing in return, only slipped out the door and into the night. They traveled as a group until they were several blocks from their home, at which point some began to go their separate ways to go hunting.

"Be in Manhattan by midnight!" Spot yelled after them, "We have work to do!"

The group quickly disassembled around Spot as the teenagers went off by themselves or in small groups to hunt. Spot himself continued on the path to the meeting place in Manhattan. Brooklyn's nightlife on Sundays was horrible and nothing struck him. He barely recognized that he had crossed into Manhattan's territory when he found a place worth his energy. A slim blond walked right out of the restaurant in front of him, yelling back at her boss about some payment laws and how ugly his mother was. Spot couldn't help but grin. What could he say, he liked his girls feisty.

He yelled after her and chased her down the sidewalk. He caught up with her quickly, turning on the charm, and struck up a conversation. In the end he convinced her to walk with him to the meeting place. All he was thinking was that he would be there early for once and get a free meal all at the same time.

Roman approached Driu with caution. Everyone else was waiting outside to hear what he had to say. They were all hungry so he knew he had to make it fast.

"What's going on tomorrow night?" he asked.

"There will be a meeting." Driu watched him squirm.

"Will we be going as a whole again?"

"Roman, you know as well as I do that Balthazar sees teenagers as unfit to make political decisions without putting their own passions in the way."

Roman muttered something vile under his breath.

A chuckle escaped Le Croix who stood near to the leader. He caught Roman's words. If Driu caught them he made no show of hearing. He continued "Of course the teenagers are not _invited_. Good look in your _hunting_."

"Yes sir," Roman agreed. He turned and fled the room, sticking his head out the door where everyone was waiting. "We're not invited, but we have hunting to do."

"All we need to do now is decide who's going," Dutchy put in.

"Not you, that's for sure," Roman snapped, "That's why we're meeting in Manhattan tonight. You have two hours to find dinner."

Everyone disappeared almost instantly. Roman began to stroll around Queens looking for a victim, Swifty smoking a cigarette at his side. The two walked in relative silence until Swifty spotted two rather large white men standing on a street corner.

The Chinese boy sniffed the air. "Cocaine," he declared. Swifty was a bit racist and biased. He preyed on white drug dealers, that was all.

And so Roman and Swifty crossed the street together, Swifty twitching as though he needed a hit and Roman reaching into his pocket for his wallet. The two men ushered them into the alley for the deal and Swifty and Roman soon left alone.

They timed it well, reaching the meeting place in Manhattan just in time to find everyone else there. The place was dark from across the street and Roman would have assumed it were closed if it weren't for the bouncers ushering a rather large group of familiar faces inside. He got in line behind Pickpocket and Nympho, who were picking on Elijah.

A rather angry yell came from the alleyway next to the building, reaching Roman's ears, and Roman recognized it instantly as Jack's voice, and that worried him immensely. He reacted on instinct and ran to the opening of the alley. What he saw made him curse his bad luck, and run into the alley, leading several others after him.

This was bad. This was **_very bad_**.

Everyone filed past Jack and continued on down the stairs. He stood at the top of the landing and surveyed the growing amount of adult vampires scurrying around the foyer on the first floor; Leith wasn't among them which comforted him to an extent.

"Make sure they're all at the meeting place by midnight," he told Combat who only nodded in response.

After everyone had left out the back door Jack walked downstairs and tailed a single person through the foyer and into the bar.

"Draven," he whined.

"Whatever it is the answer is no," came the short reply.

"I don't need a favor, just information."

"No."

"It's not that difficult."

Draven stopped behind the bar and served himself a drink. "What do you want?"

"Are we going to be allowed at the meeting tomorrow night?"

Draven smirked, "You'll have to ask Leith yourself."

"But what if he…?" Jack made a clawing motion at the side of his neck.

Draven shrugged, "You'll live."

Jack scowled and ran back into the main building. He knocked on Leith's office door before stepping inside.

"Are we going to-"

Leith interrupted him before he completed the question, "That is not information _I_ am going to give you Jack. However, Driu may be of some assistance."

Jack sighed with relief; Roman would provide the information tonight. For once he was not responsible. He turned to leave.

"Jack," Leith's voice pulled him back.

"Sir?"

"Five nights from now you will stay here while the others go out hunting. Eat well until then."

Jack knew what that meant and winced. "Yes, sir." Once he escaped Leith's office he found the quickest route outside and took the life of the first undesirable person he could find.

An hour later he was on his way to the small bar where their meeting was to be held. As usual he was the first one there. He swept the building as midnight approached and gave the bouncers and barkeeps specific instructions. He swept the building one last time as they began to let his friends and accomplices inside. He opened the side door to check the alley and the first thing he saw was the body.

The second was Spot.

There was not stopping to think in this situation. Vampiric instincts took hold. He let loose a yell and launched himself at Spot.

Anyone who entered the alley at that time would have found the two boys trying to tear each other apart. Roman shoved himself between them to at least delay their injuries. He yelled for help. Shock and Combat tried to pull Jack away and Race, Pickpocket and Swifty held Spot back. Spot was screaming obscenities at his opponent while Jack seemed to be spouting nonsense.

Roman could not make sense of anything the two were saying, and from the annoyed and angry looks on other faces he knew he was not alone. He quickly took a step to one side and slapped Spot hard across the face before stepping away and doing the same to Jack.

"Get them inside," he snapped. This was not what they needed, he thought. They did not need two of their leaders arguing, right as the conference was beginning.

As he began to walk inside after them he tripped over something. He turned to find the partly trampled body of a young woman. He hesitated, then looked after the group which was retreating inside. He sincerely hoped his suspicions were not correct. He waited until everyone was inside before going in himself.

Several people were holding each of the leaders back. They had resigned to glaring at each other and yelling an unkind word here or there before one of their captors shoved them.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked them both murderously, "Are you trying to attract attention? Because that is the one thing we don't need right now."

"He," Jack managed to wrench his arm out of Combat's grip and pointed accusingly at Spot, "made a kill on Manhattan soil."

Several people gasped and many froze where they were standing or sitting. That was one of the rules the teenagers had. They all killed and fed in their own boroughs.

"That's what you're upset about?" Spot yelled back at Jack, "My god, we're in the middle of this and you-" He cut himself off and went off on another tangent. "That is the dumbest rule in existence. I am fucking Spot Conlon. I will feed where and when I can!"

Jack made an attempt to launch himself at Spot again and the boys had to struggle to hold him back. Spot, not about to be outdone, made the same attempt, if in vain.

Roman knew of Jack's contempt for Spot and of Spot's dislike for Jack. Thus, he knew this was not going to be resolved tonight or any time in the near future without some sort of miracle. He knew better than to try, and he knew they had more important things to deal with.

"Stop it!" He yelled and the two paused momentarily to glance at him.

"Look," he snapped loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him, "We have more important issues to deal with tonight than damned territory disputes. But from the looks of things there will be no calm discussion tonight so I am going to tell you what I know."

All those not keeping Spot and Jack from tearing at each others throats relaxed and sat back in their chairs to hear anything important. Unlike their respective leaders at least they had the good sense to be calm.

"Driu told me that Balthazar is going to insist that we are not present at the council meetings. We are not invited but we are welcomed to hunt as we see fit. So we can get people inside and as long as we go through the passage. Does anyone have anything else to say?"

Everyone just stared silently.

"Fine. Since we're not going to get anything else done tonight I say the leaders go back to their boroughs and pick three people each to send. That is all for this meeting. Since you two look like you're about to kill one another, you'll be escorted seperately. You four take Spot back to Brooklyn. Swifty, once he's there I want you to run back here and you three get Jack back to your building and make sure he stays in. Everyone else get out of here before we attract attention. That is, if we haven't done so already."

He cut off abruptly and stalked over to the bar. As he ordered a strong drink Race, Pickpocket, Swifty, and Ian dragged a still fighting Spot out of the building.

All of Brooklyn followed the boys who were attempting to drag Spot back to their lair. It was not an easy walk. Spot was pissed and did not give the four holding him a break. He was cursing and going on about the issue.

"Why is it such a big deal, I mean, everyone does it. Are you trying to tell me Jack has never killed on Brooklyn soil?"

"No," Ian spoke up, "He hasn't. He doesn't like the idea."

"Fine." Spot shrugged his shoulders, "Will the four of you get off of me, I'm not about to run all the way back there just to teach that dumbass that he doesn't need to follow all the rules. Especially now. We've got bigger issues to deal with."

They let go of his arms and were content to walk along with him.

"But damn, I am going to rip that boy a new one if he takes a swing at me again. He-"

"Spot!" Loki snapped.

"What? He insulted me. He can't get away with that!"

She slapped him hard across the face. "Right now there are things going on that are more important than your pigheaded pride." She quickened her pace and sped away from the group, probably to feed again. The fact that Spot would not be happy once he realized she had slapped him and lectured him like a child in front of other people also may have had something to do with it.

Spot glared after her for a moment. "Ok. Race, me and Loki are going tomorrow night."

"That's a bad idea." Swifty put in. "You and Jack should stay here."

"I don't care."

"Everyone else does," Swifty snapped.

"Fine. Grock, you go and keep Loki from attempting to murder that son of a bitch, Malakai."

They reached the Brooklyn vampires' home and Spot made a big show of stepping across the threshold. He glared at Ian and Swifty.

"Satisfied?"

Swifty did not reply but merely lit a cigarette and turned and walked away. Ian glared at Spot for a moment, but followed.

"You don't get it, he killed on Manhattan soil. We made rules to keep these disputes from coming up. The situation we're in now is so dire… how could he break the pact now of all times?"

"Kelly, shut up," Swinger muttered as they took the short walk.

"Why? Everyone is going to praise Spot for this and he'll convince them all there is some valid reason for it. Well he's Spot Conlon so he's got to be right, and we couldn't possibly blame him or hold him responsible. Of course he's above all of our-"

"Jack, we're not saying we agree with what he did," David interrupted, "But don't go and blow it out of proportion like this. We have more important things to deal with right now. You know, keeping ourselves from becoming extinct."

Jack hung his head for a moment as they reached the Manhattan building. He seemed to mull the information over but then his head snapped up and he spoke again.

"That still doesn't give him the right-"

The rest of Jack's words were drowned out by protests from the rest of the teens from Manhattan. Swifty rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I swear," he muttered to himself, "Brooklyn and Manhattan are the fucking biggest drama queens…"

"Are you talking to me?" Jack had apparently heard him, but before Swifty could respond Combat took firm hold of Jack's arm and dragged him inside.

"Don't let him go tomorrow night," Swifty instructed David.

"Tell Roman that Combat, Cora and I should be there." David replied.

David shut the door quickly, cutting off the yelling from inside.

Roman had elected himself to go to the meeting the next night, and dragged Specs and Rings with him. They met the other six at the docks just after sunset and made their way quickly to the island. All of them were armed with a few stakes and whatever other weapons they typically carried. Spot had managed to commandeer a few hand guns and rifles from an old gun shop but they would not do much good other than to stun another vampire.

As they made their way in through the tunnel they stopped by the five mysterious spaces on the wall. The word 'Chance' was scrawled over Noah's picture in an old font.

The picture was not simply carved into the wall as they had originally though but painted on as well. It was Cora who reached forward to see what the material was. When she pulled her hand away it was stained with a dark dust.

She shrugged, "Charcoal?"

"Or ashes," Rings added.

Specs shoved her roughly for bringing up the idea and Loki snapped at her.

"Noah's ashes are on the mantle in his old room."

"You sure?"

"I put them there myself."

"Maybe you should check ag-"

"Rings!" Roman grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and steered her quickly away from the group. "Why don't you stay down here and play sentry tonight?"

"I was joking!"

"I don't particularly care, we don't need a fight, and we need someone down here to watch for anyone else who happens upon the tunnel. Consider yourself volunteered."

He left her there bitching about something or other and returned to the group who almost silently climbed up the walls to the plateau. They sat silently for more than an hour before the first of the vampires trickled in.

They were the three leaders from New York. It looked as though they were searching the place themselves. Driu sent occasional glances up to the place where the younger generation was hiding. The three of them began to speak a verse, probably some sort of spell to keep people away from the place and to halt any physical altercations during the meeting. They felt the change immediately as they could no longer distinguish one line from another by feel alone.

Next entered Balthazar tailed by Malakai and Lucivar, both looking around wearily. Their conversation was quiet, but their whispers echoed off the walls of the cavern. Nothing overly important reached their ears, only common hellos.

After a span of silence others began to enter the cavern. Some arrived alone, but others came in groups of two or three. The vampire leaders milled about and exchanged some pleasantries before Leith mounted the stage.

"Good evening, everyone," he greeted them. "As we did not have much of a chance to exchange pleasantries last night let me say that it is a great pleasure to have you all in New York…" He went on to say a few words about their meeting during which time David, Combat, and Cora were exchanging looks at how polite Leith seemed capable of being.

"… However, it is not my place to launch us into discussion. I will leave that to Balthazar who has been nominated our unofficial leader as he organized this conference."

Balthazar walked slowly to the podium and gave a brief introduction and began.

"As much as many of us care little for border disputes that a few have risen in the past decades. Perhaps we can get through them tonight and on to bigger and better things as the nights go by. Now, Soren, I believe you have been arguing with Lucivar over the Chinese border…"

A slim and older Asian man glared at Lucivar, "Each year the territory for vampires in Mongolia shrinks as the Chinese move in."

Balthazar's gaze traveled to Lucivar, "Have you anything to say to the contrary?"

Specs shook his head from where he sat. Why was Balthazar showing off who he was in such partnerships with? Then it hit him.

"China is a large territory, and I will admit that I have not kept such an eye on the vampires in the north adequately. There have been some slight problems among Japan, Thailand, and the Koreas. I offer my apologies, Soren."

Soren scowled, "Where were your apologies five years ago when I questioned you on the issue?"

"They were otherwise occupied. For that I apologize. I will send orders back to my underlings to retract the invading vampires. I assure you, by the time this meeting has concluded the borders shall be restored."

"What else can you promise as compensation?" Balthazar interrupted their argument.

Lucivar paused and stared for a moment at Balthazar. "Pardon me?"

"Well Lucivar, from the way Soren explains it you seem to have ignored this problem for decades. Simply covering it up by renewing old boundaries is not enough."

Soren eyed Balthazar warily for a moment before nodding in agreement,

"Access to the Huang He," Lucivar mentioned the name of a great river in China. It was known for travel and the abundance of people working and visiting. Access to the river was a valuable source of access to food.

Soren's eyebrow rose to an exaggerated pose. "How many miles along the shore?"

"Twenty."

"Fifty." Soren upped the amount.

"I can accept that," Lucivar agreed, though his voice and posture were strained.

"Very well," he paused, "Next, I believe there have been arguments between Cass and Ignacio over where exactly the border between Spain and France is located."

Those who were watching were obviously bored with the conversation, but they knew what was going on. Balthazar was trying to appease those whose votes could be swayed later on when more important issues were reached. He appeased Soren and Ignacio by ruling in their favor. He knew he would get no help from Cass so did not mind stepping on him to get his way. Lucivar did not like what he was forced to do but Balthazar undoubtedly planned to give him something greater in return.

The night ended quickly. It was full of small business-like matters such as changing borders and allowances. Once the spells around the cavern had been lifted and everyone had left the teenagers climbed down from their seats and back into the tunnel.

"Well, depending on how much he can sway the masses I think that we are all dead already." Grock put in, cynical as ever.

"I don't want to hear it," Roman said to her. He called out as they reached the convergence of the two tunnels, "Rings!"

There was no reply. Roman muttered something under his breath, certainly derogatory. Race began to walk down the second tunnel disappeared from their view around the corner. Moments later he reappeared leading Rings as she laughed.

She ran over to Specs, "Oh, Specsie, Racetrack has no sense of humor. You see it don't you; Balthazar buttering up the other representatives to get them to join the majority faction." She laughed loudly, "Oh, this is almost as good as the American political stunt- I mean system."

Specs pried himself out of the crazed girls grip but among them Combat began to laugh heartily. They all looked at him as though he were mad, except for Rings who laughed right along with him.

"What is so funny?" Race asked, genuinely confused.

"Balthazar is politically brilliant!" Combat announced.

"Thanks, we hadn't noticed." Loki snapped.

"The only ones more successful than the politically brilliant are the full-out psychos!"

"Make a point!" Loki shouted.

"Who do we know that is crazier than Leith." Cora said before Combat could say anything. He nodded in agreement. She continued, "Or craftier than Tobias, or smarter than Driu."

"I think they're both losing it," Race muttered.

Roman thought they might both be right,but they had to keep an eye on Balthazar and their own leaders to be sure things were going well for them. He continued to ponder the idea as they sped back across the water to New York.

"I think Combat may be on to something," he said aloud as they prepared to go their separate ways. "Dig around at the adults, see what you can find out about their plans. Combat, tell Jack to get a hold of that weapon-broker in Boston and see what he can send us. We need to know what exactly is going on."

"Who's going tomorrow night?" Loki asked.

"One from each line. The rest of us need to meet up and talk about what happened tonight, regroup and get everything organized. Let's see, have Spot send Ceja, Blink from Jack, and I'm going to send Skittery."

"Oh, that will work out well," Specs put in with heavy doubt.

"Just get back there and explain everything to him tonight," Roman nodded toward Queens.

Specs retreated to his room where he found Skittery along with Dutchy and Chaise. The latter two were talking as they all watched a movie. Dutchy was seeing Chaise and had been for nearly a decade, but he spent a great deal more time with Skittery than he spent with her. Specs dragged Skittery over to his computer and explained what Balthazar was trying to do. Skittery was not quite as knowledgeable of the political motivations, but nothing important would happen the following night, so they could afford to send him. Besides he was good at keeping information, he absorbed it like a sponge.

A/N: Well Nano is over. I said I was not going to work on this during Nano and I did nor. However, then I sort of forgot about it. But I'm back. It's the beginning of the semester again so I have some free time to write. And TSB somehow got me wanting to write. I should be able to get a few chapters out before I start getting busy again.

Umm… that's all I can think to say, so review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Night all.

Hotshot


	10. War

Last Chance

Chapter 9

Hotshot

The reports back from Ceja, Blink and Skittery's watch were rather uneventful, just as the first night had been. Balthazar made moves to appease Cian, Chandra, and Orion. They were still very sly, and anyone not aware of his political motivations would have taken it as the normal business of such a council.

In all actuality the three made a rather good team. Ceja and Blink were able to keep Skittery in line, though without Dutchy he was less than half the threat. In turn, Skittery helped to keep them entertained and as promised, soaked up information like a sponge. Even after the council members had left the three of them remained sitting on the ledge, looking out over the empty space, and reminiscing about times past. Skittery talked about being made by Dutchy, who had been turned by Specs. The two boys then turned to telling horror stories about Specs, who had been quite a bit of trouble before the turn of the last century. Thus they proved how little Ceja knew about him, seeing as she had heard none of the stories before.

They parted ways at the docks, each retreating back in the direction of their own homes.

There was to be no meeting by the council the following night; that was the most important piece of information they gathered. Roman was surprised, though certain something important would be brought up the night after that.

But since the chamber was going to be empty it would make a good meeting place for them the next night. After all, the visitors may have caught on to them if they had remained meeting in alternating boroughs. The chamber was empty and unguarded so there was no reason not to meet there. Besides it was neutral ground.

And with Spot and Jack both in their stubborn glory they were going to need neutral ground.

1

Each borough took a separate boat out to Liberty Island. The Queens borough was rather on edge on their boat ride. Mina and Swinger, as usual, were the beginning of their undoing.

"I'm sorry, but we made those laws for a reason," Mina was saying, "even in dangerous times we should still abide by them."

"So what?" Swinger shot back with a challenging gleam in her eye. "Okay, Spot broke a rule, but laws don't typically apply as strictly in times of crisis."

"We're not exactly in a time of crisis yet," Snitch pointed out, causing his girlfriend to glare daggers at him.

"Exactly," Mina said with a triumphant grin, "Balthazar hasn't specifically targeted us yet. The other leaders aren't looking at us with pity. The point is that Spot is an egotistical, arrogant bastard. He thinks he's above the rules. This isn't the only time he's said it."

"And what does that make Jack?" Specs asked sardonically. "You know he hates Spot. If it had been anyone else he would have dragged them inside and accused them in front of everyone. That's what we do, remember, hold our own court to deal out punishment."

"That's funny, isn't Ceja in Spot's line," Mina mused, "She tell you to say that Specsie boy?"

"Wow, that was a low one." Skittery muttered to no one in particular.

Specs did not even flinch at the insinuation. "I've been capable of my own conscious thought and opinions since long before she was born. That hasn't changed just because her leader's being a jackass. Jack though, I mean Snoddy is in his gang, aren't you still with him?"

Mina shot back another of her not so nice remarks and pretty soon the majority of them were involved in the argument.

Roman was sitting at the stern of the boat with an ever growing frown crossing his face. This was not going to end well. Swifty was sitting nearby with an amused look across his face. Finally, as the volume of the argument reached its peak Roman stood up and walked into the middle of the fray.

"_Enough!_" he yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"We already have one fight between Brooklyn and Manhattan, do we really need to get involved in this? No, we need to be the neutral third party that helps to get this resolved. I don't care what your opinion is; you will not speak of the subject to anyone. I mean, for all we know Jack and Spot have forgiven each other. If nothing else we have to keep them from fighting with each other which, need I remind you, will endanger all of us. Got that?"

His ranting was not helped by Swifty's cackles, which began as soon as he mentioned the possibility of forgiveness between Spot and Jack.

He turned to stare at the Asian boy, who could not seem to get himself under control.

Nevertheless the argument ended and the boat went nearly silent. The two opposing sides of the argument stood on opposite sides of the boat, glaring at one another.

Brooklyn's forces were already in the chamber when they arrived, most of them lounging around in the first few rows of seating or sitting on the edge of the stage. Spot was sitting with Race, Pickpocket, and Loki, all of whom looked a bit uncomfortable and wary.

Spot looked deathly calm. That, if nothing else, worried Roman immensely.

He knew Spot.

Spot did not do calm.

Those in favor of Spot mingled with the Brooklynites while those who were on Jack's side sat separately. Roman could feel a headache beginning just between his eyes. Way to make it obvious.

He was the first one to notice Jack walk in leading the rest of Manhattan. He looked just as angry as ever, though he was clenching his fists and trying to remain in control of his anger. Maybe Swifty had been too quick to judge Jack's limits. Roman elbowed his friend and nodded in Jack's direction.

"I give him five minutes, maximum," Swifty commented without so much as glancing in Jack's direction.

That was when Spot noticed Jack and stood up. He walked quickly to meet Jack halfway, the three he had been sitting with followed closely, afraid of an altercation. Roman and Swifty jumped up as well, Skittery and Dutchy right behind them to help hold off a fight.

Spot and Jack stopped walking, leaving a few feet between them. The whole place was silent, all eyes on the group at the center of the room.

Spot pulled a medical bag out of the pack he was carrying. It was marked with a red stripe. Roman was not sure what a red stripe meant in Brooklyn. He knew that in Queens it meant the blood was O negative. Spot offered the bag to Jack.

"Circa 1981," he said. That was all; he offered no apology or reason, only presented Jack with the blood.

Jack accepted the bag. Once the light hit it Pickpocket let out an unmanly shriek from behind the Brooklyn leader.

"Spot, what the hell are you doing?" He darted forward and grabbed the bag away from Jack, taking the pack from Spot and throwing it away from them. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"What the hell?" Jack interjected before Spot could reply. Both he and Spot glared at Pickpocket.

Roman arched an eyebrow; he was a bit curious as to why Pickpocket would do something like that when it seemed that Spot was apologizing with an offering.

Pickpocket directed his answer at Roman more than Jack, though he did warn Jack's friends to hold him back with a glance.

"I don't know what the red line means in Manhattan or Queens but in Brooklyn it is the marker for infected blood. This one is AIDS." Pickpocket glared at his friend as Jack's clenched fists only tightened. He was trying very hard not to attempt to kill Spot right now.

AIDS infected blood would not kill Jack, but it would make him very sick. It would make him so sick that he would not be able to impose any kind of threat against Spot for quite a while.

This was not going to go well.

"What are you playing at?" Jack snapped at Spot.

"Trying to give you the hint that we have bigger things to worry about than your pride," Spot said calmly.

Jack took one slow step forward.

"Roman, check his pockets." David warned.

"Traitor." Roman barely heard Jack hiss it at David.

Sure enough there was something of interest in Jack's pocket, a sharpened stake.

Well this was wonderful, Spot wanted Jack injured and Jack wanted Spot dead. It could have been worse. If things had been the opposite Jack may have ended up dead. Spot was infinitely better at hiding things than Jack was.

"Listen to me, both of you," Roman said through clenched teeth. "In fact, all of you listen to me. Spot, you know the rules as well as anyone. We are not in immediate danger yet so there is no excuse to breach them. After this is over, be sure to know you _will _be held accountable for your actions. And Jack, you completely overreacted. You know we hold our own court of impartial third parties to decide what to do in situations like this. You should have waited for Queens to arrive before you went making accusations and putting opinions in peoples' heads. If it had been anyone else than Spot you would not have reacted like that. And Spot, you are not the most important person here. I don't care how much you two hate each other; you will put it aside until the right time."

"Wow Roman, look at you going and appeasing everyone. You almost sound like Balthazar," Jack grumbled in return.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you were related to him, you're awful good at keeping secrets," Spot suggested. "And trying to give yourself power."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"You say who should come out here the nights of the covenant's meetings," Jack said, "And your guy is the one keeping track of all the information."

"That's stupid. I like things organized; I like them to run smoothly. You two can struggle over power all you want; I just want things to not get fucked up to the point where we're all in danger."

"Well it's a bit late for that," Spot said, "Tobias told me that they're starting discussion about us tomorrow."

"Where did Tobias get information like that?" Jack asked.

Spot glared right back at him, "From Leith, I wonder where _he_ got it."

Roman wanted to shove Jack's stake right through Spot's heart at that moment. It was well known that no one really trusted Leith, but did he have to go and vocalize it.

"You know what?" Swifty interrupted them all. "We're not going to get anywhere without starting some huge fight tonight so why don't we all just go home and calm down and send appropriate people up here tomorrow night."

Had the argument come from anyone else it would have been pushed aside, but Swifty had that air about him that he was not really part of any one group. Even Roman did not quite feel a kinship to him all the time.

That was what they did, if for no other reason than to avoid an all-out war between the three lines.

1

Racetrack stalked along through Brooklyn after the failed meeting. He was absolutely famished, and the fact that things had gone so horribly had put him in quite a bitter mood. Plus, Grock was following him; that would piss anyone off.

"I am not a fucking piece of meat!" he snapped loudly, "so would you stop stalking me."

Grock walked calmly out from behind the corner and matched his pace to walk beside him.

"Man was Jack a lousy bastard tonight," she commented.

Racetrack grimaced. This was not exactly his idea of good conversation for the rest of his night.

"Yeah, well Spot wasn't exactly seen in his best light either. If he had thought for two seconds about where he was before he killed that girl…" Race trailed off for a moment, thinking. "When this whole thing is over he's going to regret it."

"When has regret ever done anyone any fucking good!" Grock snapped.

Race stopped in his tracks and turned to look Grock in the eyes. Their bright red color were such a sharp contrast to her pale face, set in a serious stance. He stared for a moment before he broke into a grin.

"Spaz."

"Bitch." She replied. She started to walk again, "You have to admit though, Jack was being an utter _jack_ass tonight."

The insult never got old, and Race shook his head. "Yeah, he was. He nodded down the road, "C'mon, I'm hungry"

She shook her head as a crash down the alley behind them echoed off the brick walls. "You go; I'll catch up with you later."

"Whoever that is sounds awful big," Racetrack warned.

"Good," she snapped, "After tonight I could use a challenge." She disappeared down the alley before he could warn her further.

Race picked up his pace and jogged down the street. His hunger felt as though it had increased sevenfold since he had stopped to chat with Grock. He was not even aware of where exactly in Brooklyn he was. He certainly was not near the clubs he usually ate at. He walked back into an alley behind an old restaurant and waited.

Sure enough the back door opened shortly after. The man who walked out the back door was big and older than he. Race did not care. He launched himself at the man, fangs bared. The momentum helped him knock the man to the ground, and soon after he had lost enough blood that he stopped fighting.

Race completely drained the man and surveyed the scene once he felt full. It had been a messy kill; there was blood everywhere. He used a pocket knife to slice the man's neck open further so it looked like a mugging gone bad. There was a good hundred and fifty dollars in his wallet that found a new home in Racetrack's pocket.

He was the first one home, and went immediately upstairs to change out of his bloodied clothes. When he returned to the first floor Spot was back and nursing a drink.

"You want to come with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Not particularly." Race answered.

"Good, consider yourself drafted."

"How about I'll go again after you apologize to Jack?"

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's never going to happen."

"You can be a real bastard sometimes Spot," Race said as Isadora dropped a bottle of something in front of him.

"So you're coming?" Spot asked.

Race took a long pull on his drink. "Yeah, I'm coming."

1

"Movie?" Skittery asked Dutchy as they stepped off of the boat. "Or do you have plans with Chaise."

"Movie sounds great," Dutchy agreed, "As long as we eat first, I'm famished."

"Hmm… where's a good place to find food this time of night?"

"The movie theater," Dutchy suggested. There should be a movie just getting out as we get there to pick up our tickets."

"Cheap food!" Skittery pumped one fist into the air as they turned the corner from the harbor.

"Sometimes I question your sanity."

"Says the blonde," Skittery argued back.

"I am not a dumb blonde!" Dutchy argued.

"Yes you are," Skittery replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

And so their argument persisted on their short walk to the movie theater. Once they arrived the two walked around the back where the movies let out, first picking up a flier with movie times posted on it. The early showing of the horror movie they decided to see let out only a few minutes later. Skittery and Dutchy leaned against the opposite wall, passing a cigarette back and forth between them as not to look suspicious.

One of the last kids out of the theater was dressed in a dark, hooded sweatshirt and had a small line of kohl lining his eyes. A pair of headphones hung around his neck.

Dutchy's face lit up, "Him!"

"The emo kid?" Skittery asked, "Why him?"

Dutchy shrugged. "Look at him. He kind of reminds me of you, which means he tastes good."

"Uhh thanks…" Skittery tilted his head, "I think."

However, Dutchy did not hear him. He was running after the kid, yelling for him to come back. Stupidly the boy turned around and that was it. He followed Dutchy back into the dark alley. The two boys walked out with just enough time to grab tickets and drinks before their movie started.

"So what's your take on the Jack versus Spot thing?" Dutchy asked, stealing Skittery's popcorn as they walked home a few hours later.

"Well," Skittery stole his popcorn back with an annoyed look, "Personally, I think Jack is kind of a stubborn ass, and Spot is too arrogant for his own good. I don't really care much either way. I think if anyone would actually get punished for killing in another borough it would be you and me."

"Yeah," Dutchy agreed, "We're pretty stupid sometimes. Last time I really didn't know we were in Manhattan."

"Me either!" Skittery agreed. "But yeah, no way in hell they are forgiving each other before one of them ends up in umm… hell."

Dutchy laughed at Skittery's poor analogy.

"Or unless someone else dies," Skittery added.

"We're smarter than that."

"Well some of us are."

Dutchy rolled his eyes. "How many times have we had this argument this week? I am not a dumb blonde!"

"If you say so."

"Skittery!"

"Dutchy!" Skittery mimicked, a slow grin spreading across his face as he pushed open the door to the bar.

1

Shock and Blink had skipped going hunting altogether. Instead they were curled up in Blink's bed while they had some privacy. Everyone else tended to barge in without knocking when they wanted to talk to one boy of the other.

"You know, I really do like the green tips," Blink commented, his hands combing through Shock's thick hair. "They're kind of kinky."

Shock lazily opened one eye, "What?"

"I dunno. I mean, the red looked good, and the bleached blonde was perfect last summer, but damn, the green is just hot."

"You have the most fucked up taste."

"Hey, I chose you didn't I?"

"Touché."

"BLINK!" The yell came from downstairs.

Blink rolled his eye and got up out of bed, pulling on his boxers. Just as he reached the door Jack yelled again, this time from a closer location.

Blink opened the door and yelled back, "I'm coming!" He turned back to Shock. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You want anything?"

Shock shrugged, "Something cold."

Blink shut the door behind him and started downstairs to deal with whatever panic attack Jack was currently having and get himself a beer. Shock fumbled on the bedside table for the remote to the stereo. He had to turn it on, the silent room crept him out.

He opened his eyes again as the door swung open and slammed shut. Blink tossed him a cold beer bottle and opened the other, draining half of it before he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Shock drained the entire drink before looking at Blink. "Maybe we should have gone hunting. Oh well, we can always go tomorrow night."

"You can go tomorrow night," Blink mumbled as he collapsed across the end of the bed, setting his drink on the floor. "Jack's being pissy about Specs knowing more than any of us. _I_ have to go with him tomorrow night."

"Are you joking?"

"I wish I was." Blink groaned.

"Tell him you have better plans."

"I tried that, you didn't hear the crash when he threw the chair at me."

"Umm… no."

Blink ran his hands through his disheveled hair before reaching under the bed. Trying to talk sense into Jack always put him in the mood for rough sex. He pulled out two items and changed the subject with ease.

"So, round two? Take your pick, handcuffs or a blindfold?"

Shock smirked.

1

Jack was up before the sun set the next night. He was dragging Blink along with him and planned to be gone as soon as possible. He had eaten very well the night before and wanted to make sure they were the first ones at the boat.

As he turned around to walk out of the foyer and go upstairs to wake Blink he walked directly into Leith.

"You're certainly up early." Leith commented.

"Blink and I are going somewhere tonight." He said. Leith knew what he meant.

"I don't think so," Leith replied.

Jack's eyes went wide. "You said you wouldn't until tomorrow."

"I changed my mind."

Jack tried to sprint away. If he could get upstairs quickly Leith would not chase him and he and Blink could probably get away. Unfortunately Leith had quick reflexes. He caught Jack by the arm and pulled him back sharply.

"Let me go." Jack tried to free his arm.

"Jack, don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Leith dragged him into his small office and shoved him against the wall before digging his fangs into Jack's tender neck.

The next thing Jack knew Blink was shaking him awake.

"Jack! Jack! C'mon, we're going to be late."

Jack lashed out at Blink before bringing his hands to his head. This felt like a horrible hangover.

"We're going to-"

"Take Combat. I'm not up for it tonight."

Blink frowned but retreated to the door, "I'll make sure someone brings you up something to eat."

Jack did not even hear him.

Specs and Snitch were untying the boat when Blink and Combat finally reached the harbor. Spot was sitting atop a post, watching for them. A confused look crossed his face.

"Kelly too afraid to show?" He smirked.

Combat opened his mouth to refute the claim but Blink kicked him hard in the shin to keep him quiet. Both boys just climbed into the boat with greetings for Racetrack, Specs and Snitch.

The six of them were barely situated when the first of the adult vampires entered the chamber. The procession was quick and it seemed that more were in attendance than usual. The boys were silent, watching and waiting for everything to begin.

Balthazar was the last to enter the chamber. There was a smug smile across his face and a renewed spring in his step.

Snitch muttered a derogatory term at his general existence. Coming from the normally benevolent boy it sounded rather dark. They could not help but agree.

"Brethren," Balthazar greeted them, "I would like to bring up an event which occurred last time I visited New York. While we were in discussion, Leith, Tobias, Driu and I, planning this very meeting a teenage vampire was killed.

"Now, I know every division of vampires has a fair number of teenagers in existence. However, New York, it seems, has more than any others. Many more. At the opening ceremony I counted more than fifty.

"These children may well be good kids, but the matter stands. They are very likely to be caught, very likely to be killed, and very likely to reveal us to the world. They fight with their leaders and argue amongst each other. I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that after the young man, Noah's, death only blocks from his own home it is only best that something be done to keep such tragedy from happening again."

"What are you proposing?" The owner of the voice could not be quickly located, but it was none of the New York leaders.

"I would propose their removal from New York, to someplace more remote, at the very least. Perhaps split them up between our less popular areas in Europe."

"And at the most?"

"At the most would be an extermination."

There was an immediate uproar and surge of noise at the end of Balthazar's comment.

He held up his hands for silence, "I know the idea is foreign. We do not kill our own kind; that is law. If it comes down to the decision however, I am more than willing to sacrifice a small number of our population to save the whole. I would rather first remove them to Rome or Africa where our numbers are smaller and attempt to restrain them under a tighter leash."

"You certainly cannot think to make this decision without their input." Tobias was the speaker.

"Of course not." Balthazar admitted though he looked surprised by the intrusion, "Though I am not certain how to approach the topic."

"We shall invite a small representation," Leith stood as he spoke, "Perhaps two or three, enough for a proper representative body. Give them the facts, the options, and allow them to prove themselves with a defense"

Balthazar nodded. What else could he do under the circumstances? "How long would be appropriate to give them?"

"A week, perhaps more. Let them start to attend as of tomorrow as we go through this and other topics. As a whole they will take care of themselves."

"Very well." Balthazar looked slightly defeated, "Shall we save any other topics for the coming days then?"

There was a murmur of consent among the masses.

"Dismissed for the night," Balthazar agreed.

The group filed out quickly and the place echoed a loud silence back at the six remaining figures.

1

A/N: Sinhe. Gothic Author. I love you. It's updated. Please don't kill me.

As for anyone else reading this. I'm home for the summer. I don't have a job yet so maybe I can get though another chapter of this in the coming weeks. Though I really, really, do need to find a permanent beta. While I'm at it I'll thank Misprint again for doing the previous chapter. Ok, that is all.

Review or there will be no more updates!

Who am I kidding, Sinhe and GA always leave reviews and they're the only ones who really care.

Leave a review.

Hotshot


End file.
